Fairy Tail Couple Oneshots
by Enchanted1234
Summary: Hello! I decided to put all my Fairy Tail stories in here that are one shots so I have more room. I hope you all enjoy them. I also take request Comments would be great! NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, GaLe. Last one I made is: Gajeel's Secret (GaLe) Gajeel takes Levy to a bakery shop in the middle of winter. He looks like he's hiding something from the cute little book worm.
1. Confession (Gruvia)

Summary:

*Juvia finally gets the courage to tell Gray how she feels, thanks to Gajeel. She's a nervous wreck when the two of them are alone. How will it go? *

* * *

Juvia wiped silent tears from her eyes. She was sitting in the guild, watching fairy tail members go along with their day. Her eyes were focused on one person though. She blushed when her eyes finally found Gray. The water mage felt light headed as he walked into the guild, already starting a fight with Natsu. Lucy grabbed on Natsu's arm, trying to pull him back.

The water mage sniffled. _'Why doesn't he like Juvia?'_ she thought as Gray into Natsu's face. Juvia closed her eyes as she laid her head on the table. She gasped when she felt a hand rest on her back. She raised her head eye and looked up at Gajeel, the iron dragon. He used to be at the Phantom Lord Guild just like her. He gave her one of his rare smiled. "Can I sit with you?" he asked.

Juvia wiped her eyes as she said, "S-Sure."

Gajeel silently pulled back a wodden chair. He rested his elbows on the table as he looked at Juvia. "Why are you crying, Juvia?"

Juvia sniffled as she brought her gaze back to Gray. Natsu and Gray were not having a stern lecture by Erza, their heads were bowed.

The iron dragon sighed. "Is it because of Gray?"

Juvia gasped as she looked at Gajeel.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes. "Juvia, I can see he's hurting you. He doesn't even know it, but I clearly see it." He placed a giant hand on her shoulder. "I hate seeing you like this. You're like a sister to me." He breathed in a huge sigh. "You need to tell him how you feel or it's gonna keep eating at you." He squeezed her shoulder. "I know you can do it."

Juvia blinked the tears out of her blurry visiosn. "But-But what if he rejects Juvia?"

Gajeel narrowed his eyes at the ice mage from across the room. "Then I'll kick his sorry ass for you."

Juvia laughed lightly at her friend. "Thanks, Gajeel."

Gajeel nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be watching you right here." Gajeel leaned back and propped his legs on the table. He winked at her as the water mage stood up and straightened out her dress.

Levy walked over to Gajeel and sat next to him. "What's Juvia doing?" she asked as Juvia walked over to Gray and Natsu.

Gajeel smirked at her. "She's gonna do something she should've done a long time ago."

…

Juvia clenched her dress tightly in her hands. Her face felt hot as she stood behind Gray. She suddenly found the floor very interesting. _'Wh-What do I do?_' she thought nervously as she closed her eyes tightly.

Natsu stood in front of Gray. He noticed Juvia fidgeting behind Gray. Understanding showed in his eyes as he whispered in Lucy's ear. Lucy smiled as she nodded at the fire wizard. Natsu cleared his throat and said, "Gray, Lucy and I are going on a job."

"Oh, can I come then-"

"No! No, you stay here." Natsu placed his hands on the ice mage's shoulders. Juvia glanced up to see Natsu wink at her. Natsu looked back at Gray and playfully shoved him to Juvia. "Bye Gray!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and went to grab a job. Once they grabbed a job they got it checked out my Mira. The two wizards left without another word.

Juvia fell on the floor when Gray got shoved into her. She shook her head as embarrassment started to take over.

Gray growled at Natsu. "Stupid Natsu!" Gray looked down and opened his eyes wide. "Juvia? What are you doing on the floor?"

Juvia blushed when Gray said her name. She looked up into his eyes as she said, "Juvia fell over be-because Natsu pushed Gray into her." She quickly looked down. "Juvia is sorry she got in your way."

Gray titled his head to the side. "It's alright." He offered her his hand. "Come on."

Juvia stared at his hand as her head felt light. Her face turned red as she shakily took it. She gasped when Gray pulled her up, their bodies close. Gray released her hand as he took a step back. Juvia let her hand go limp by her side, still feeling his hand in hers. She gave Gray a small smile. "Th-Thanks."

Gray smiled. "No problem." The ice mage went to turn around and walk away. Juvia started to panic. _'He's leaving!'_

"Gr-Gray!" Juvia said.

Gray stopped and glanced at her over his shoulder. "Hmm?"

Juvia closed her eyes shut as her heart started beating faster. _'What does Juvia do?!'_ she thought desperately. She felt tears starting to sting her eyes.

The water mage gasped when she felt strong hands grip her shoulders. "Juvia, are you okay?"

Juvia opened her eyes to see Gray holding her shoulders, looking right into her eyes. "Juvia-Juvia needs to tell you something!"

Gray nodded. The whole Guild stared at them two with worried expressions. Gajeel stood up from where he was sitting.

The ice mage grabbed Juvia's wrist. "Follow me." He led her outside of the Guild. They walked on until they were at the gates of their Guild. He faced Juvia and released her wrist. "What do you need to tell me?"

Juvia avoided his concerned stare. Her cheeks were red as she played with her fingers. "Ju-Juvia…um…Juvia would like to say…" She squeezed her eyes shut again.

Gray blinked. "Juvia, you know you can talk to me right?"

Juvia nodded.

"Do you need to talk to someone else? I could get Lyon-"

"No!" Juvia said loudly, surprising Gray. "Don't get him!"

"Alright then." Gray scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Gray had no idea what to do. He's not good with this sort of stuff.

Juvia slowly opened her eyes and wiped them before fresh tears could fall._ 'Juvia can do it!_' she thought as she stared at Gray. "Gr-Gray?"

Gray turned his gaze back to her. "Yes?"

Juvia lowered her dark blue gaze before she said. "Juvia would like to tell you something really important."

Gray nodded. "Yes, what is it?"

The water mage looked up into his dark blue eyes. "Juvia doesn't think Gray would like what she has to say," she said honestly. "Juvia thinks Gray would get mad and tell Natsu and his friends."

Gray raised a black brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Juvia clenched her dress tightly. Her stomach was in nervous butterflies as she took in a deep shaky breath. "Gray knows that Juvia liked him, right?"

Gray nodded. He knew that Juvia liked him. He kinda thought she was obsessed with him.

"Gray also knows that Juvia doesn't have many friends, right?"

"Yes, I know because of how Phantom treated you."

Juvia felt lighted headed as she got ready to tell him. "Ju-Juvia has a confession to make to Gray." The water mage lowered her gaze to the ground. "Juvia really likes Gray. A lot. Ju-Juvia has been expressing her feelings wrong to Gray because she didn't want him to not like her. Juvia gets really happy whenever she sees Gray. Seeing Gray makes Juvia's day even brighter even though the rain has finally gone away when Gray brought her to Fairy Tail." Juvia's face felt light headed as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Ju-Juvia is sorry for the way she's been treating you. Juvia wants to get to know Gray-" Juvia felt Gray's fingers rest on her lips, stopping her from talking. She felt like she was gonna explode from embarrassment when she slowly opened her eyes.

Gray's cheeks were red when he slowly smiled at Juvia. He pulled back his hand and placed them on Juvia's shoulders. "You know how happy that makes me feel, Juvia?"

Juvia gasped. "Gr-Gray always freaked out when I was around you." She lowered her gaze. "Juvia never knows how Gray is feeling."

Gray leaned in so she had to look at him. "I hate to admit that I thought you were a stalker for a while."

Juvia pulled back. "Juvia knows now. Juvia will leave now." She doesn't want Gray to see her cry. When Juvia took a step she was pulled back by Gray's arms. Her back collided against his chest, Gray wrapping his arms around her. Juvia's face burned as he held er tightly. Goosebumps rose against her skin when she felt his breath tickle her neck.

"Juvia, please don't go." Gray said. "You didn't let me finish."

Juvia's heart skipped a beat as she waited.

Gray smirked down at her as he said softly, "I liked it whenever you secretly followed me. You make me feel important, Juvia. I'd like to get to know you better as well." Gray spun Juvia around and planted his forehead against hers, black hair mixed with blue. Juvia felt like she was gonna faint when Gray said, "Juvia."

Juvia had no idea what was gonna happen next. She never knew Gray would act like this, he always kept his feelings to himself. Juvia could never tell how he was feeling and here he is, acting really romantic just for her.

Gray slowly looked at her lips before meeting her dark blue gaze. He gave her a small smile as he leaned in loser. Juvia was shaking as his lips came closer to hers. The water mage closed her eyes as Gray's lips connected with hers. She felt like she could fly to the heavens as his hands wrapped around her waist. Juvia shakily wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling in fingers in his hair. The kiss was nice and soft as Gray pulled back and kissed her again.

Juvia pulled back. Gray looked confused. "What's wrong?" he asked huskily.

Juvia's face was red as she said breathlessly, "Ju-Juvia feels like she-she's gonna faint!"

Gray lightly laughed as he pulled her into a hug. "We'll go nice and slow, how about that. You won't faint over a hug, right?" Gray gasped when Juvia felt limp on his arms. He quickly pulled back and noticed she fainted in his arms. "Ju-Juvia!"


	2. Demon Dog (NaLu)

Summary:

*Natsu and Lucy go on a job together. They think they're just baby sitting a pet. Little did they know it's a trap! Nalu and a little bit of Gruvia. *

* * *

Lucy gasped when he felt an arm hold her across her shoulders. "What chya doing, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

Lucy narrowed her eyes as she pushed Natsu off of her. "Get off of me!" She blushed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Natsu laughed as he backed off but stayed close to her. "If you really want to know, I was just looking for a mission."

Natsu pretended to frown as he said, "Lucy aren't we partners? We're supposed to team up together and go on amazing adventures!" He gave her a smile that showed his fangs. "Let's do one together! It'll be more fun!"

Lucy smiled. "Alright! Come help me pick one!"

Natsu closed his eyes as his hand hovered over the jobs. He smiled as he grabbed one. "This one!"

"You didn't even read it!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu winked. "That's what makes it fun Lucy! You have to-"

"Natsu!" Gray yelled as he walked into the guild.

Lucy face palmed herself as she groaned. "What did you do this time?"

Natsu smirked. "I have no idea," he said sarcastically. "Wait here, Lucy." The fire mage walked over to Gray and said, "Hey Gray-"

"Don't 'Hey Gray,' me! Why did you burn all of my shirts?!"

Natsu raised a pink brow as he said, "You like to be naked so I thought I was doing you a favor! Besides, Juvia likes it when you don't have a shirt on, right Juvia?"

Gray's face turned red as Juvia popped out of a corner. Hey eyes formed into hearts as she stared at Gray. "Juvia loves it when Gray strips!" she said happily.

Gray narrowed his eyes at Natsu. "You ass hole!" He got into Natsu's face. "You're gonna pay for that"

Natsu got back into his face and pushed him. "Don't get mad, I was helping you out!"

The ice mage growled as he pulled back his arm and was about to punch Natsu when Erza got in between them. "No fighting today!"

"Yes ma'm!" Natsu and Gray said in unsion.

Erza sighed. "You two should be nicer to each other." She faced Natsu. "Tell me what you did."

"All I did was burn his shirts. He likes to strip so I thought I was doing him a favor." Natsu smirked at Gray "Juvia doesn't seem to mind."

Gray growled as he glared at Natsu. "You are so-"

"Gray, don't you have a thing for Juvia?" Erza asked innocently.

Gray's face turned bright red as he looked at Erza. "Why the hell would you say that?!"

Erza gestured for Juvia to come to her. Juvia smiled as she stood next to Erza. "Yes, what is it?" She blushed when she looked at Gray. Gray stared at her with wide eyes as Erza said, "You two are going on a mission together. Isn't that right Gray?"

Gray blinked a couple of times before he could talk. "Um…yeah, I guess."

Erza smiled. "Good! Now Juvia, why don't you go pick out a job."

Juvia smiled. "Alright!" The water mage walked to the job list and search for a job.

Erza narrowed her eyes at Gray. "You better be on your best behavior with Juvia!"

Gray blushed as he stared at the floor. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"I was helping you out! We all know that Juvia really likes you. Now I know you only see her as a friend but give her a chance. She's a really sweet girl."

"Juvia found one!" Juvia smiled as she showed Gray the job. She played with a strand of her hair as she said, "Sh-Should we go?"

Gray looked at Erza before he said, "Yeah, let's head out."

Lucy watched Gray and Juvia leave the guild. She smiled._ 'I hope everything turns out okay for Juvia.'_ she thought. The blonde walked over to Mirajane.

The model smiled. "Hello Lucy! Going on a misson?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, but Natsu picked it. I have no idea what it is."

Mira placed her right hand under her chin as she read the job. She lightly laughed as she said, "Oh, this should be easy! All you have to do is watch an elderly's pet. Easy peasy!"

"Really?" Lucy read the job. "We don't get much money though…"

"So what? At least you'll be with Natsu!"

Lucy blushed as she looked at Mirajane.

Mira winked. "I see how you two look at each other. I know you like him." She giggled.

Lucy brushed a strand of blond hair from her eyes. "D-Don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, I won't. Now go on, Natsu's waiting on you."

* * *

"Why did we get this lame job anyway?" Natsu complained when they reached their destination.

"Don't blame me, you picked the damn job!" Lucy rolled her eyes. "Come on, this should be easy."

"I wish Happy was with us." Happy had a fish hang over. Natsu went fishing the other day and caught a lot of fish. Somehow Happy found the stash and now has a belly ache.

Lucy knocked on the door. A couple seconds later an elderly woman opened the door. "Oh boy, you guys are here! Come in!" She stepped to the side as the wizards walked in. "Sit anywhere you like."

Lucy looked around the room. The walls were yellow with pink hearts decorated on it. The carpet was a pretty white. In the living room was a small television on top of a wooden table. By the television was a pink couch with heart shaped pillows. Lucy and Natsu sat on the pink couch while the old woman sat across from them on a similar couch. "Thank you so much for coming," she said sweetly.

Lucy smiled. "No problem!"

Natsu sighed. "Why do we have to watch your pet?"

The old woman blinked. "I have to go grocery shopping. I can't leave Fluffy here all by herself. She needs lots of attention!" The old woman gasped. "I'm being rude! My-My name is Amy. What are your names."

"My name is Lucy and this is Natsu."

Natsu smiled. "Is Fluffy cat?"

Amy shook her head. "No she's a dog."

Natsu laughed. "Awesome! Where is she?"

"She's locked in her room. When I leave you two children can let her out." Amy slowly stood up nd grabbed her cane. "Well, I'll be off. Toys are over there," she gestured to a little box by the T.V., "and her food bowl and supplies are in the kitchen. If you have any problems just call me."

Lucy smiled. "We'll be fine."

Once the old woman left Natsu jumped off the couch and headed over to Fluffy's room. He giggled as he knocked on the door. "Hello, anyone home?"

On the other side of a door they heard scratching sounds. "Aw, let Fluffy out," Lucy said as she walked to where Natsu was.

Natsu smiled as he placed his hand on the door knob and turned it. "Fluffy! Come out-" Natsu screamed as a blurr of black fur leaped at him. Natsu was breathing fast as Lucy screamed. "Th-That's not a dog!" she yelled.

Pinning Natsu down was not a dog. Towering over Natsu was a large bear like of with three deads. Their ears were pulled back as they growled at Natsu's face. Drool dripped down, landing on a whimpering Natsu's face. "Wh-What the hell!" Natsu whispered.

The three headed beast planted a giant paw on Natsu's neck. Blood appeared under the beast's claws where they dug into Natsu's soft skin.

"Lu-Lucy!" Natsu whispered to a scared Lucy. "C-Call one of your keys!"

"I-I didn't bring them!"

"Why not?!"

Lucy was shaking as she said, "I thought we were baby siting a _normal_ pet!"

"I don't think we're baby sitting anymore! The old lady is NOT normal!" Natsu cried out as the three headed dog growled into his face. "Wh-What do we do-?" Natsu gasped when he noticed Lucy wasn't there anymore. _'I'm gonna die!'_ his thoughts screamed as he looked up into the six pairs of red beady eyes towering above him. Natsu squeezed his eyes shut as he clenched his teeth.

The three headed beast pulled back its heads and was about to attack when something collided with one of its heads. The head that got hit yipped and looked at the direction where it was hit. Natsu saw a shoe next to him._ 'That's Lucy's!'_ He quickly grabbed it and held onto it. In the corner of his vision he saw Lucy hiding behind a corner. She nodded at him as she got ready to attack again.

Natsu gripped the shoe tightly. He yelled out as he slammed the shoe into one of the dog's face. The creature leaped on it's hind legs and roared. Natsu quickly got up and made his hands go on fire. "Things are getting heated up now!" he yelled as he charged at the three headed beast. He gripped two of the beast's necks and heard them yip as his fire burned their throats.

"Watch out!" Lucy yelled as the third dog head bit down on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu yelled out in pain as he pulled back and kicked the beasts with his foot on fire. The beasts roared as it's fur started burning. All six eyes glared at the fire mage._ 'Oh crap,'_ Natsu thought as he backed up.

Lucy thought fast as she ran back into the kitchen and found a bunch of sharp cooking knifes. Lucy grabbed one of the knives and gripped it tightly in her hand. The celestial wizard ran back to where the battle was. She gasped when Natsu was pinned against the wall by the three headed beast's huge paws. The creature pulled back it's three heads and was about to tear Natsu apart when Lucy ran behind the beast and jabbed it in the back. All three heads howled in pain, releasing Natsu. The fire mage collapsed on the floor, trying to control his breathing.

The blonde quickly pulled the knife back. The three headed dog roared at her, causing her hair to fly back. The beats got on it's hind legs and was about to throw her to the ground when Lucy closed her eyes and stabbed the beats in the heart. Lucy's brown eyes widened in surprise as the beast howled and exploded into a bright light. "W-Wow," she whispered as her knees buckled under her. Before she hit the ground, Natsu caught her in his lap.

Natsu smiled down at Lucy. He held her tightly against her as he said, "Lucy, that was amazing!"

Lucy opened her eyes and lightly blushed at the closeness. "It wasn't that amazing." Lucy felt his body shake as he laughed.

"You're right, it wasn't amazing." He winked. "It was incredible!"

Lucy raised her hand up to his cheek. "Are you alright?" She looked at the scratches on his neck.

Natsu shrugged. "I'm fine."

Lucy raised a blonde brow. "Are you sure?"

Natsu nodded. "Absoulutly-" Natsu fainted right into Lucy's cleavage. Lucy's face felt hot as she yelled out. "N-Natsu!

* * *

"Well done you two!" Guild Master Makarov said happily. "Congratulations for eliminated the three headed beast!"

"What happened to Amy?" Lucy asked.

Makarov smiled. "We caught her before she could eat you two up." He laughed nervously. "Sorry you didn't get your reward."

Lucy waved it off. "It's alright."

Natsu scratched at the bandages covering his neck. "This is so itchy!" he complained.

"Don't scratch it, you idiot!" Lucy held his arm. "It won't heal like that!"

Natsu smirked at her. "Did you forget I heal fast?"

Lucy lightly blushed as she looked away. "I'm just being nice."

Natsu gently shoved her. "Don't be! I'm fine!"

Lucy smiled. She walked into his arms and held him. Natsu blushed as he stood still, having no clue what to do.

"Awwwww!" Mira laughed lightly. "They're so cute together!"

Lucy jumped back and crossed her arms over her chest, face red. Natsu smiled at her. "Want to go on another mission?"

Lucy smiled. "You bet!"


	3. Halloween Dance (NaLu)

Summary:

*Lucy and Natsu are going together to the Halloween dance. They're wearing a couple contest together. Along with Juvia, Levy, and Erza how will their date go? Sorry, I'm bad a summaries lol.*

* * *

Lucy pulled out her apartment key from her back pocket. She had an exhausting day. She went in her celestial spirit world and talked to each of her magical celestial spirits. Once she entered the world, Taurus kept trying to take her clothes off, Aquarius kept trying to drown her, and Leo kept on flirting with her and attempted to kiss her! She was only there for a minute until she grew scared and hid in Horologium until she had to leave.

"They're a lot of work," Lucy sighed as she unlocked the door to her apartment. "I just need a nice long breath-AHHHH!" Lucy screamed when she saw Natsu eating the fire from her scented candles. "Natsu, what the _hell_ are you doing here?!"

Natsu licked the fire off of her cinnamon scented candle. "Oh, hey Lucy!" He smiled. "I just** LOVE** these candles! They give the fire an extra kick-"Lucy smacked him upside the head and grabbed all of the candles and placed them back. Natsu rubbed the bump on his head as Lucy glared at him. "Oh, come on! I just wanted hang out!"

Lucy clamed herself down as she sat next to the fire mage. "Where's Happy?"

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest. "He's trying to ask Carla to the dance."

"There's a dance?"

Natsu nodded. "You didn't know?"

Lucy shook her head. "I was in the celestial spirit world all day."

Natsu looked at her. "Well, Master Makarov is holding a dance at the Guild. It's like a Halloween themed dance. We get to dress up!" He gave Lucy a smile. "You should come! It's on Halloween."

"Th-That's in two days!" Lucy looked down at her hands as he cheeks blushed. "Do you have to bring a date?"

Natsu placed his fingers under his chin. "Hmmm...Now that you asked I think we do have to bring dates."

Lucy's face flushed as she waited for Natsu to ask her to the dance. Her eyes narrowed as he closed his eyes, lost in his own thoughts. _'Do I have to spell it out for him?!'_

Natsu smiled as he snapped his fingers, causing little sparks to fly off his fingertips. "I know! I'll ask Lisanna-"Lucy punched Natsu in the gut and ran angrily to her room._ 'He's an idiot!'_ she thought as she collapsed on her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

Lucy squeezed her eye shut as she heard her door open._ 'I thought I locked the damn door.'_ She ignored the extra weight that pushed her pink bed down. "Lucy?" Natsu asked. "What's wrong? Did I say something?"

Lucy sighed as she turned over so her back was pressed against her bed. She looked up at a confused Natsu. _'I can't stay mad at him, he's clueless about girls.'_ "Natsu," she said.

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Could...um...could we go to the dance...to...together?"

Natsu smiled. "You want to go with me?"

Lucy's cheeks burned as she nodded.

Natsu lightly laughed as he placed his hand on her head and rubbed her blond hair. "I'll go with you, Lucy! Hehe!"

Lucy playfully shoved his hand from her head. "Knock it off!" She smiled up at him.

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Lucy, we should look up costumes."

"Oh, well I think-"

"Hold it!"Natsu placed his hand over her mouth. "I have a great idea!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu. He slowly removed his hand from her face and smiled from ear to ear. "I think we should do costumes that match each other!"

"That's sounds like fun!" Lucy giggled. "What should we go for?"

"I could be a fork and you can be a spoon!"

Lucy frowned at him. "No."

Natsu shrugged. "Alright, how about you be a plug and I'll-"

"Absolutely not!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu sighed. "What if we are both a pair of giant boo-"

"That's not gonna happen!" Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. "No! We are not gonna be anything sexual!"

Natsu ran his hands through his pink hair. "Fine, then you pick our costumes."

"Fine!" Lucy closed her eyes as she thought about what they should go as. "We could do Jack and Sally?"

"Who or what the hell is that?"

"It's a movie-"

"Lame! Next!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy sighed. "How about Cinderella and her prince-"

Natsu yawned loudly.

Lucy growled as she said, "Cops and robbers!"

Natsu woke back up and pulled Lucy into his arms. "Finally you picked a good one!" He squeezed her. "I'm gonna be the robber though."

Lucy blushed as she looked up at him. "You are under arrest," she teased.

Natsu laughed. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Let's go get our costumes!"

* * *

Lucy looked at her costume hanging in her closet. It didn't take them long to find their costumes. It was now the 30th of October and Lucy had invited the girls over for a sleep over while Natsu invited the guy at his place. The girls were getting ready to watch a scary movie. They were all curled up on the couch.

Levy sat next to Lucy. She looked at her friend in amusement. "So," the bookwork said, "you're going with Natsu."

Lucy knew she didn't ask her but she nodded anyway. "Yeah, I am."

Levy smiled at her friend as Erza took a swig of wine. Her cheeks were red as she placed the bottle down and wiped her lips. "I-I'm happy for you-**SHUT UP**!" She yelled at Juvia. Juvia shrunk back against Lisanna. "Ju-Juvia didn't do anything!"

Lisanna patted Juvia on the shoulder. "Sorry," she whispered. "Erza gets kinda mean when she's drunk."

Erza scowled at the girls. "I am not-" she belched loudly, causing all the girls to laugh.

Lucy got off the couch and gently took the wine from Erza. "I think you had enough."

Erza narrowed her eyes at Lucy but didn't protest as the celestial wizard placed the alcohol back in the kitchen. She sat back down on the couch and paused the movie. "We should talk about tomorrow before we watch_ Freddy vs Jason_."

Lisanna smiled as she tucked a strand of short snow white hair from her eyes. "I'm going with Elfman. We're both going as animals. I'm gonna be a tigress!"

Levy giggled. "What's Elfman gonna be?"

Lisanna blinked. "He's gonna be a gorilla."

"That's sound cool!" Levy smiled. "It's cool you're going with your brother, Lisanna!"

"Thanks." Lisanna gave her a small smile. She placed a hand on Juvia's shoulder. "Who are you going with Juvia?"

Juvia's face flushed as she buried her face in her hands. She shook her head in embarrassment, her blue hair swishing side to side.

"Juvia, you can tell us." Lucy laughed lightly. "We all have to have dates."

Juvia narrowed her eyes at Lucy and growled. Lucy backed off and sighed. _'She still thinks I'm going after Gray!'_

Juvia lowered her blue gaze and started playing with her fingers. "Juvia was planning to ask Gray at the dance. Ju-Juvia-"

**"You don't have a date yet?!"** Erza said angrily._ 'She's still drunk,'_ Lucy thought as Erza jumped off the couch and got in Juvia's face. **"That ice ass hole hasn't asked you out yet?!"**

Juvia nodded fast. "Gray hasn't even looked at me! Juvia tried to ask but Gray always walked away from Juvia! Juvia is deeply upset-" Juvia gasped as Erza pulled her into a tight hug.

**"Don't worry, Juvia. I will save you!"** Her eyes shined with determination as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. She scowled at the phone. Hey eyes glowed when she heard Gray. **"Damn it Gray, it's Erza! How dare youuuuuuu nooot ask the lovley Juuuuuvia out toooo the damn dance!...NO! Grow a pair of balls and ask her out! I don't care if you're at Natsu's! Juvia is right here!"** Without another word, Erza threw the phone at Juvia. **"He's on."**

Juvia's face flushed as she slowly answered the phone. "Ye-Yes?" The girls leaned in to listen while Erza crossed her arms over her chest. "This is Juvia." She raised her other hand up her chest where her heart was. She smiled happily as tears formed in her eyes. "Juvia would love to go with Gray!" she yelled happily. "Juvia loves Gray!" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Well, Ju-Juvia was gonna go as a witch." Juvia blushed. "Juvia has to wait till tomorrow to see what Gray is? Juvia will wait. Juvia-" Erza yanked the phone from Juvia and yelled, **"Bye you ass hole!"** She hung the phone and flopped back on the couch. "How did it go?"

Juvia smiled. Her whole face was as red as her Coca-Cola can.

"I guess she's going with Gray," Lucy said happily. She glanced at Erza who was playing with her hair. "Who are you going with, Erza?"

Erza sank into the couch. "Jellal." She sleepily closed her eyes and snored softly. The girls laughed quietly.

"Let's go put her in my room so she can sleep," Lucy whispered. All the girls carried Erza into Lucy's room and placed her on the air mattress. They walked back into the living room. "Levy what about you?" Lucy asked.

Levy blushed lightly. "Gajeel finally asked me out"

"He's scary though!" Lucy shivered.

"Gajeel is cool," Juvia said as she glared at Lucy. "Juvia likes Gajeel! Levy loves Gajeel. Why doesn't Lucy like Gajeel?"

Levy raised her hand as she said, "I didn't say I loved-"

"I don't hate Gajeel," Lucy said slowly for Juvia. "I just think he's a bit intimidating."

"Juvia sees." Juvia sighed. "Juvia is sorry."

"It's okay." Lucy smiled.

Lisanna looked at the screen. "Let's watch this bad boy, guys!"

The girls agreed and started watching the scary movie.

* * *

It was now the night of the dance. The girls were waiting for the dates. They were by the gates of their Guild. Lucy was wearing a tight short blue cop dress with ruffles on the bottom. She had a black leather belt wrapped around her waist. She was wearing a navy blue cop hat and fish net leggings with black boots. In her right hand were handcuffs. "Where the hell are they?"

Levy shrugged. She was wearing a red hooded dress. The top of her dress was white and sleeveless while the bottom half was red and poofy. Around her waist was a black laced up belt. Levy had on white stockings and red slippers. "They should be here by now."

Juvia ran a hand through her blue hair. The water mage was in a tight sparkly purple dress that showed her curves nicely. The skirt part of her dress went up to her thighs and it was purple and black ruffles. Juvia had on long purple striped stockings with black heels. On her head was a point witch's hat. "Juvia hopes they're okay."

Lisanna smiled with her new fangs. She was wearing a blue tigress costume. She had on blue tiger ears on her headband. Her dress was tight against her; it was white down the middle. One the sides it was blue with black stripes. Behind her was a long tail. She wore gloves that came out as paws. "Maybe they got lost?"

"Of course they're not lost!" Erza sighed. Erza had on devil horns and wore a tight red dress. The neck went down to a v cut that showed her the top of her breasts nicely. The dress went up to her lower thighs. Behind her was a short pitchforked tail. "They're boys. Boys are never on time."

"Erza, are you sure you're okay?" Lucy asked. "You drank a lot last night."

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Just have fun tonight. Oh, and happy Halloween."

"Juvia sees them!" Juvia pointed to five shadowy figures head towards them.

Lucy smiled as she waited for them. Her heart was beating fast as they approached them. The five boys stood in front of them, their faces turning red from their hot dates. Except for Natsu who was clueless and Elfman just shrugged.

Jellal wiped his bloody nose. He was in a green buttoned up shirt and kaki pants. "You look great, Erza."

Erza raised a red brow. "Is that a costume? You know you're supposed to dress up?" She smiled as he grew nervous.

"I'm Heisenberg. From Breaking Bad."

"Oh. I see." Erza lightly laughed.

Jellal blushed as he grabbed her hand. "And you're a diablo."

Erza blushed lightly. "Let's just go." Erza dragged Jellal into the dance. Loud music came through the doors.

"Hello Elfman!" Lisanna said happily as she hugged him. "Nice costume!"

"Thanks." Elfman pulled of his gorilla mask, sweat dripped from his face. "I feel hot and sticky!" He laughed lightly. "Let's go."

Lisanna glanced at Natsu before she grabbed her brother's arm and headed into the Guild.

Levy blushed lightly as she looked at Gajeel. "How-How did you know I was gonna be red riding hood?"

Gajeel blushed. He was wearing a big furry black hoodie. The hoodie had wolf ears. He was wearing black paw-like gloves. He even had a little tail. "I didn't." He scowled. "I had no idea." He avoided her gaze as he said lowly, "Um...you look nice."

"Thanks." Levy took a shaky breath as she reached for his hand. He held her hand as she said, "Shall we go in?"

Gajeel smiled at her as she dragged him in the Guild.

Gray sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Hey Juvia."

Juvia was blushing madly as she looked at Gray. He had nothing on. Nope. Well, except for a huge leaf covering his business. Lucy was covering her eyes as she giggled. "Hey Gray." Juvia smiled.

Gray's eyes looked at Juvia's costume. "Nice costume," he said awkwardly.

Juvia squealed as she fainted. Before she landed on the floor, Gray quickly caught her. Natsu laughed. "Put some clothes on, your pervert!"

Gray scowled at Natsu. "This is my costume! I'm Adam from the Bible!" He lifted Juvia into bridal style, her head resting in between his neck. "She's out cold," Gray mumbled. "I'm going to take her inside." Gray shook his butt as he walked into the Guild with a love struck witch in his arms.

Natsu and Lucy were laughing, their cheeks pink, as they watched Gray leave. "Oh my gawd, he's so weird!" Lucy laughed.

Natsu held his sided as he laughed. "I think I peed a little!"

"Gross!"

Natsu wiped his eyes. He was in an orange jumpsuit. "I'm ready for those handcuffs, officer!" he teased. He walked to Lucy and yanked her handcuffs. He opened it and cuffed himself. He placed the other end on Lucy's wrist. "Now we're both in character."

Lucy blushed. "You're weird."

Natsu smirked at her. "You're weird too."

The two wizards walked into the Guild, connected by the handcuffs. Everyone was dancing and having a good time. Gray was trying to wake Juvia up. Natsu laughed as he pulled Lucy with him. He got behind Gray and shoved him into Juvia. Gray yelled out as his lips connected with Juvia's. HIs face flushed as he quickly pulled back and went to yell at Nastu when Juvia woke up in his arms.

"Quick, run!" Natsu roared with laughter. He dragged Lucy to the other side of the room. Lucy looked back to see Juvia wrapped her arms around Gray's neck and smiling. _'Good for her.'_

In the corner of her eye, Lucy noticed Jellal corning Erza. They were both laughing. Jellal brushed a strand of red hair from Erza's face. She blushed as she leaned into his hand.

Levy and Gajeel were awkwardly dancing. Levy was laughing, she looked like she was having so much fun. Gajeel smiled here and there.

_'Everyone looks like they're having fun!'_ Natsu bumped Lucy with his shoulder. "Lucy, are you day dreaming?"

"N-No!" She shook her head. "I was just watching everyone."

Natsu smiled. "Let's dance!"

Lucy yipped as Natsu dragged her to the dance floor. Her hips were moving to the beat as Natsu swooshed side to side. She laughed as he stuck his tongue out. Lucy noticed Lisanna talking with her brother, but her blue eyes kept landing on Natsu._ 'She still has feelings for him...'_

Lucy squealed as Natsu spun her around by the handcuffs. He pulled her hand so his chest was against her back. Their bodies grinded against each others with the music. Lucy spun back around and laughed. She was having so much fun! Lucy smiled as Natsu pulled her into his sweaty arms, they both jumped up and down. They were both laughing so hard that they started snorting._ 'This is the best day ever!'_

* * *

Lucy opened the door to her apartment, dragging Natsu inside with her. "Let's sit down."

They both sat down on the pink couch. Lucy couldn't stop smiling. "I had so much fun!"

"Lucy, is your wrist okay?"

"What do you mean?"

He lifted his own wrist where he was handcuffed. His wrist was red. Lucy looked at her own and gasped. It was inflamed and it hurt. "Ooops. My bad! Here, let me get the key." She pulled out the small key and unlocked the cuffs. They clicked open. Lucy took them off and threw the handcuffs to the side. Natsu and Lucy rubbed their sore wrists.

"Sorry about that, "Lucy murmured.

Natsu shrugged. "No biggie." He grinned at her as he got closer. "You're a good dancer."

Lucy waved him off. "Don't say that!"

"You are! You can sure can-" Lucy threw a pillow at him. "Oky, I'll shut up."

Lucy lightly laughed. "Thanks for going with me."

"No problem. We're friends, right?"

Lucy gave him a small smile. "Friends. Right," she said softly.

Natsu leaped off the couch and offered Lucy his hand. She gave him her hand. He pulled her up into a hug. Lucy blushed as she wrapped her arms under his armpits._ 'Oh cute,'_ she thought as she buried her face in between his neck, _'the old cop and robber love story. Yeah right. Where's my happily ever after?'_

Natsu squeezed her tightly. He pulled back and poked her forehead. "You're awesome, you know that?"

Lucy smiled. _'Yep, he's clueless when it comes to girls. Maybe I need to make the first move.'_

The cop walked the robbed to the door. Natsu turned around and waved. "See ya tomorrow!" Just as he was about to walk away, Lucy said, "Natsu!"

He looked at her over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

Lucy hesitated, her cheeks were pink, as she ran into his arms and smashed her lips against his. Natsu gasped as he was pushed back but he got his balance back when he placed his hand on her hips. His eyes widened but then slowly closed as he kissed her back. Lucy's face grew redder as he hands squeezed her hips. She felt like she was gonna pass out! Natsu growled as her fingers ran through his pink hair. "Lucy," he said against her lips.

Lucy's eyes opened wide as she pulled back. They were both breathless as they looked at each other, no clue on what to do next. "Um," Lucy stuttered. "Natsu, I-"

Natsu walked into her and planted a hot kiss on her cheek. Steam flew up from her cheek. He smiled at her with flushed cheeks. "Again," he whispered, "you're awesome." With a wink from his eye, he spun around and left.

Lucy collapsed on the couch and pressed her fingertips against her lips. _'Natsu.'_


	4. Ice Skating (NaLu)

Summary:

*Lucy takes Happy and Natsu ice skating. Problem is, she has no idea how to skate! Will Natsu helpfully teach her how to skate? Lcuy can't even think straight near the fire mage, how on earth is she gonna skate with him?*

* * *

Lucy fumbled with her keys until she picked the right one to enter her apartment. With a sigh of relief, she unlocked the door and walked in. Her eyes were closed as she was about to melt in her sofa when she heard a familiar voice that opened her eyes. "Hi Lucy! Welcome home!"

"Natsu! How did you get in here?" Lucy yelled as she placed her hands on her hips. She glared daggers at the fire mage. Natsu had his arms splayed out on her sofa with a big smile on his goofy face. Happy was flying in circles above his head, laughing.

Natsu closed his eyes as he ignored her glare and smiled. "I wanted to surprise my best friend, silly!"

"Gray is off on a job." Lucy said blankly.

Natsu sighed. "He is _not_ my best friend," he said as he pushed himself off of the couch. In one long stride he was in front of Lucy and placed his warm hands on Lucy's shoulders as he said, "You are!"

"Aye!" Happy said as he flew next to Natsu with a thumbs up.

Lucy tried to ignore the warm feeling she had of Natsu's hands on her shoulders as she said, "You guys just want something from me. Admit it!"

Natsu and Happy looked crestfallen as they crawled over to a corner and sulked. Lucy face palmed herself as the fire mage said sadly, "Gosh Lucy, we just wanted to spend some time with you."

"Aye," Happy said sadly.

Lucy sighed heavily._ 'Maybe they just want to hang out since Gray and Erza are out.'_ The blond wizard pulled a smile on her face and said, "Alright, we can hang out. What do you guys-mmph!" Natsu sprinted over to Lucy and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Lucy could hardly breathe as Natsu kept saying 'thank you'. Lucy unsuccessfully tried to push him off of her but she kinda like the feeling of his arms around her-'Wait, get a hold of yourself! This is Natsu!' She ignored her thoughts as she blushed.

Natsu finally released her. Lucy took in a deep breath of much needed air as Natsu chuckled. "So," he said happily as he paced circles around her with Happy following, "What do you want to do today?"

Lucy placed a finger under her chin as she thought about what to do. "We could…go get something to eat? And then we can go ice skating?"

"Excellent plan!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her out of her apartment.

* * *

"I can't believe you ate everything on the menu, you guys." Lucy mumbled as she paid for their skates. "You know you're gonna have to pay me back."

Natsu waved her off. "Yeah, yeah, we know." Natsu burped. Happy laughed as Lucy rolled her eyes as she sat next to Natsu on the bench. "You barely ate at the restaurant!"

"I couldn't because I had to watch you two eat all that food!" Lucy yelled as she pulled on her sparkling pink skates._ 'I can't believe I agreed to hang out with them; I could be enjoying as nice hot bath right now.'_

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest as he shivered. "Why does it have to cold in here? It's freezing outside already!"

"We're in an ice skating park. It's supposed to be cold to skate on the ice." Lucy smiled as she finished tying her skates. "Good. Now let's go in the rink!" She grunted as she tried to walk with the skates. Lucy held on to the gate surrounding the rink. Her eyes were wide open when she spotted Natsu and Happy waiting by the open gate. "Hurry up, slow poke!" Natsu teased as Happy flew in the rink and laughed. Lucy narrowed her eyes as she tried to speed up. She gasped when she lost her footing and started to fall. The celestial mage was trying to prepare herself when her face would connect with the hard floor when she felt strong arms hold her up.

"Got ya," Natsu said. His warm breath connected with her cheek as she blushed. Natsu carefully pulled her up. "You alright?"

Lucy shakily nodded.

Natsu smiled as he patted her shoulder. "Good! Now let's skate!" He grabbed her hand and helped her onto the rink. Once she was on the ice he released her hand and started skating in circles. Lucy almost fell until her hands caught the gate surrounding the rink. She was breathing quickly as she tried to stand up without shaking. She glanced at her pink headed friend who was having a great time racing his blue winged cat.

Lucy released a long breath as she groaned. "Why is this_ so_ complicated!" she said through gritted teeth. Lucy glanced at her key chain hooked up on her studded belt. She was about to summon one of her celestial spirits to help her out when she felt someone tugging at her pink jacket. The blond wizard glanced down to see a little girl with pigtails pulling at her jacket with a smile on her face. "Miss, do you need some help?"

Lucy smiled as sweetly as she could at the little girl. "Um…yes. I do need some help."

The little girl pulled out a weird looking red thing. "This thing is called a helper. It helps beginners skate without falling. Watch." The girl gripped the helper and started to skate slowly. Lucy felt her knees shaking as the little girl skated back to her with the red helper. "You can use it if you like," she said happily.

Lucy hesitatingly took it. "Do-Don't you need it?"

The girl said, "Oh no, I'm leaving now." She gestured to her parents who were waiting for her. "Have fun!"

Lucy waited until the little girl was gone. She felt so embarrassed as she squeezed her eyes shut and pushed away from the gate. She gasped as she glided over the ice. _'This thing is magical!'_ she thought as she slowly skated. "This is amazing," she whispered.

"What's amazing?" Natsu asked as he whizzed right past Lucy, making her hair fly in front of her face. Lucy yelled out as she lost her balanced and slipped on the ice. Her face hurt from the cold, hard surface. It burned when she removed her cheek from the ice. Lucy pushed her hair from her face as she struggled to stand back up. She felt someone helping her up but holding her under the armpits. The person lifted her up and waited till she grabbed the helper. "Thanks," she said breathlessly.

"No problem!" Natsu said.

Lucy narrowed her eyes and shoved him, secretly missing his touch. "You bastard, you made me fall!"

Natsu laughed as he skated circles around her. "What are you holding?" he asked.

Lucy gritted her teeth as she tried to stop gliding. "Damn it," she hissed as she wouldn't stop.

Natsu skated in front of her. "Need help?"

Lucy avoided his gaze as she mumbled, "Yeah…"

Natsu lightly laughed as he skated behind her and held her waist. Lucy yipped in surprise at his touch until her stopped her. She could feel the warmth of his hands seep through her heavy clothing._ 'Natsu.'_ She dind't realize she was blushing when Happy flew in front of her face and gushed, "She liiiiiiikes him-"

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu released her. "Happy, go eat some fish!" He pointed to a sushi bar by the ice rink. Happy left a trail of drool as he flew to the bar. Natsu faced Lucy as he asked, "Seriously, what is that thing?"

Lucy glanced at her hands tightly gripped the helper as she said slowly, "It-It's a helper."

Natsu ruffled her hair as he said, "Now why on earth would you need that?"

Lucy closed her eyes as she said reluctantly, "Because I can't…"

"You can't what?" Natsu asked as he cupped his right hand over his ear.

Lucy took in a deep breath as she said, "Ska…"

"Huh?"

"I can't skate!" Lucy yelled. People stared at her as they stopped mid-skate. Lucy groaned as she hung her head low so she could everyone's eyes._ 'I'm an idiot.'_

"What are yall staring at?" Natsu yelled at the onlookers as he shielded Lucy protectively. "Go on! Skate!"

The DJ played his music as everyone skated. Lucy tried to block out everything and everyone. She just wanted to hide in a corner and cry. She woke back up when she felt Natsu's comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at his warm, smiling face that always comforted it. "Lucy," he whispered, causing her to blush, "I can help you skate. You don't need that stupid helper."

Lucy's cheeks were pink as she looked into his warm brown eyes. She smiled as she nodded. Natsu smiled as he placed his hands on top of hers. Lucy blushed harder at his new touch. "Na-Natsu, what are you doing?"

Natsu smirked as he answered, "This." He pulled the helper from under Lucy's grip, causing her to fall. He quickly caught her in his arms, slowly pulled her up. He wrapped his arms around her waist to help steady her. His cheeks were blushing as she pressed her face in his chest. Lucy slowly looked up at him as she squeaked, "Wh-What's happening?"

Natsu avoided her cute face as he mumbled, "I-I'm just holding you steady until you are ready." He pouted his lip as he waited.

Lucy gripped his jacket to make sure she was steady and not shaking. Warm tingles were inside her body at the closeness. "I-I'm ready Natsu."

The fire mage smiled. Before he moved he asked, "Why did you even suggest skating if you don't know how?"

Lucy shrugged. "I wasn't thinking straight. You did break in to my house-"She yipped as Natsu pushed back and grabbed her arm. "Let's skate!"

"Wa-Wait! Not so fast!" Lucy said shakily as Natsu started to skate. She quickly grabbed his arm and squeezed it to her chest like it was her life line. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she glided behind the fire mage; she didn't even have to move her feet. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "I'm skating!"

Natsu laughed as he pulled her around the ice rink. "Ready for lesson two?" he asked after the fifth time.

"Lesson two?" Lucy asked confused. "What's lesson two?"

"This." Natsu pulled out of Lucy's tight grip and got behind her. He held her waist in his hands as he steadied her. Lucy yipped at his touch and from not having support to keep her steady. "Natsu!" she yelled. "This is not working! You're making me nervous! Get back in front of me so I can hold on!"

Natsu chuckled behind her. His fingers gripped her curvy waist tightly, causing shivers up Lucy's spine. "Now how on earth am I making you nervous?" His cheeks were pink as he asked.

Lucy's face flushed as she ignored his question. "Now what do I do?"

"Just move our legs like you're walking."

Lucy swallowed bile as she slowly lifted her left leg. She brought it down. She grew nervous as she did the same thing to her right leg. "Li-Like this?"

"No, silly! "You're not even moving!"

Lucy's ears burned at the embarrassment. "I give up! Let's leave-" Lucy screamed as Natsu started pushing her on the rink. Her eyes were wide open in fear as the icy wind crashed onto her chapped face. Ice sprayed behind Natsu's skates at the fast speed he was going. When he made a fast turn, the fire mage lost his footing and they both crashed against the wall. Lucy's skin burned from the icy cold floor. She groaned as she inspected her body for injuries. The only sign of an injury was on her hands. Her palms were all bloody and filled with soft, crushed ice pieces. She hissed through her teeth at the icy burn.

Natsu was bowing next to her on her knees, tears falling down his cheeks as he begged her not to kill him. Lucy narrowed her eyes and looked like she was gonna kit him when she wrapped her arms around him. Natsu froze at the touch he was not expecting. "Lucy?"

Lucy was laughing in his arms. "That was so much fun! Thank you, Natsu! That was so thrilling!"

Natsu lightly laughed as he held her back. When they pulled back his eyes widened as he saw her hands. He quickly grabbed them and narrowed his eyes. "This is my fault!" he said through gritted teeth. He brought one of his hands over both of hers. A warm air touched Lucy's palms from Natsu's hand. Minutes later her scars were gone. Natsu avoided her gaze as he went to stand up.

Lucy pulled him back down and said firmly, "That was _not_ your fault. It was an accident!" She placed a hand on his cheek to make him look at her. "Natsu, that was so much fun! I don't care that we slipped, I never been skating before. You made my first time exciting!"

Natsu smiled as he leaned in to her touch. "Lucy," he said softly.

Lucy blushed as he said her name. She gasped as something caught her eye. The celestial wizard glanced up to see a mistletoe hanging above their heads. Her face flushed red as Natsu looked up and spotted the mistletoe. "Oh, mistletoe," he mumbled.

Lucy released his cheek and crossed her arms over her chest_. 'I have to kiss him now!'_ she thought nervously._ 'Who the hell placed the mistletoe above our heads? This is all too much-'_She stiffened as Natsu placed his warm hands on both of her cheeks, surprising her.

Natsu smiled softly as he whispered, "Guess we have to kiss now, huh?"

'How is he so calm?!' Lucy thought as butterflies flew in her stomach._ 'I can't just kiss him like it's no big deal! This will be my first kiss!'_

Natsu winked at her. "This is my first kiss," he murmured.

Lucy blushed. "Mine too."

Natsu grinned. "Then this will be a fun new experience for the both of us." He leaned in closer. "You…You like me, right?"

Lucy slowly nodded as she stared at his parted lips.

"Say it then."

Lucy blushed as she pulled her gaze to his warm brown eyes. "I like you a lot, Natsu."

"I like you a lot too, Lucy." He smiled goofily at her as he blushed.

Lucy felt like she was gonna faint._ 'This is a dream,'_ she thought as Natsu's thumb made circles on her cold cheek._ 'This has to be a dream and I need to wake up-'_ Natsu slowly collided their lips together. Lucy slowly gave in and softly kissed the fire mage back, loving the soft caress of his lips. Deep down she loved this annoying wizard. She always had feelings for him ever since she first met him and brought her to Fairy Tail. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. She heard him gasp but he continued to kiss her as if nothing happened. "Lucy," he whispered.

"They liiiiiiiiiike eachother!" Happy yelled as he flew above them.

Lucy gasped as she went to yell at the annoying cat. Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder as he said, "I got this." He glared at Happy as he said nonchantly, "Yeah I_ like_ her. So what?!"

Happy gushed as he kept on circling them. Lucy felt embarrassed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Natsu leaned in and kissed her cheek, causing her to yip. "Ignore him," he whispered against his skin. "Pretend he isn't here."

"Um, what about the other lovely people of Fairy Tail?" Lucy squeaked as onlookers circled them with jaws dropped.

Natsu smirked. "Ignore them too," he said as he kissed her forehead.


	5. Interest (GaLe)

Summary:

*Levy is a reading machine. Gajeel is suddenly interested in what she's reading. When he gets a hold of her book, 'The Great Gatsby', things change*

Levy smiled as she turned the page of her book. She was reading,_ 'The Great Gatsby'_ an old classic. The blue haired book worm sighed in happiness. _'I hope one day I'll have a guy that'll look at me like Gatsby does with his true love.'_

Levy was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt with jean shorts. She was sitting outside on a wooden bench, enjoying the nice weather. "It's nice to get away from the Guild for a while," she said as she turned another page, loving the feeling the paper feels against her fingertips. A cool breeze blew her hair against her face. She sighed as she shoved her hair behind her face so she could read.

"Whatchaya doing, shrimp?"

Levy gasped. She was so focused on her book that she didn't notice Gajeel walk over to her. He towered over her as he looked down at her. Levy smiled up at him as she said, "Oh, hey Gajeel!"

Gajeel slowly blinked. "What are you reading?" He crossed his large arms over his chest.

_"The Great Gatsby."_

Gajeel narrowed his eyes. "Never heard of it."

"That's because you never cared to pick up a book and read it!" Levy stuck her tongue at the iron dragon.

Gajeel rolled his eyes as he sat next to her and tried to read the book over her shoulder. He groaned as she closed the book and glared at him through her gentle brown eyes. "Why won't you let me see the damn book?"

Levy placed the book down on the table with care. "Because you'll think it's silly and laugh at me."

"Now why would I laugh at you?" Gajeel stared down at Levy. He smirked down at her as she stroked the cover of the book.

She closed her eyes before she said, "Because I love to read these kinds of books."

Gajeel sighed as he looked into the woods that were in front of them. "I won't laugh at you." Gajeel stood up and looked around. "So where are your stupid sidekicks?"

Levy slowly stood up and fixed her shirt. "I told them I wanted some me time."

Gajeel snorted. "Satisfied?"

Levy narrowed her eyes at him. "I was until you showed up!"

Gajeel's eyes were full of amusement as he teased her. He placed his giant hand on her head. "Calm down, I'm just messing with you." He smirked down at her as a light blush tinted her cheeks.

Levy shoved his hand off of her and walked off. Gajeel was about to follow her when he noticed she left her book on the table. He looked at it curiously as he picked it up, feeling the old worn out cover in his hands. He flipped the book over and read the back, wondering what it was about. He raised a black brow when he finished reading the text._ 'Sound interesting,'_ he thought as he placed the book in his large pant pocket. _'Maybe I'll give it a try.'_

* * *

The next day at the Guild, Levy and Lucy were talking while Natsu and Gajeel were glaring at each other as usual.

The celestial wizard rolled her eyes as she saw Natsu get in the larger Dragon Slayer's face. "Why do they _always_ do that?" she asked.

Levy shrugged. "I guess it makes them feel powerful."

Lucy blinked at Levy. "You know what's weird?"

"What?"

Lucy leaned in closer to Levy and whispered, "Natsu has been acting more…how should I say it..." Lucy struggled with what she was telling Levy.

Levy smiled. "He's acting more into what you're into?"

Lucy snapped her fingers as she said, "Yes! It's like he's all of sudden more interested in me!" Lucy glanced at Gajeel. "Has Gajeel been acting different to you?"

"Now that you say it, he has. Just yesterday he acted like he was interested in what I was reading."

Lucy tilted her head to the side. "What were you reading?"

Levy grabbed her brown bag and was about to pull out her book when alarms went off in her head. "Oh no!"

"What?"

"My book! It-It's missing!"

"Don't worry, we'll just get another copy-"

The blue haired wizard grabbed Lucy's shoulders and shook them as she said, "No! We can't get another copy! That book was very important to me! It was the first edition!"

Lucy gently pried off Levy's strong grip from her shoulders as she said, "Levy, calm down. Take a deep breath."

Levy closed her eyes and tried to breath. "I-I'm sorry, Lucy. It's just this book is very important to me."

"What was it called?"

"The-"

"I believe you were looking for this."

Levy gasped as she turned around and looked up at Gajeel. Her eyes widened as she looked at what was in his hands. He was holding The Great Gatsby. "H-How did you-"

"You left it on the bench yesterday." Gajeel scowled down at her. "Keep better track of your things." He placed the book in her shaking hands. Without another word he left the two girls and went outside.

Levy looked down at the book and calmed herself down by stroking the cover.

Lucy looked at the book and asked, "Is that what he was interested in?"

Levy nodded. "Yes. He's never interested in what I read."

"Hey girls!" Mira said from over the counter. "Come here, I have something that will solve your problems!"

The two girls looked at each other with the same confused expressions before they walked over to the model. "Yes, what is it?" Lucy asked.

Mira smiled at the two girls. "I know why Natsu and Gajeel are acting like this."

"Why?" Levy asked.

"It's mating season."

The two girls blushed. Their faces were red as they stared open mouthed at Mira. "You have got to be kidding me!" Lucy almost yelled. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

Levy took deep calm breaths before she said, "No, she's right Lucy. It's because they're Dragon Slayers. They do have mating seasons. This so happens to be the time. That's why they're acing like this.

Mira nodded. "Their hormones are crazy! They both really like you, they just don't know what to do about it."

Lucy blushed as she looked at Mira. "I see." She glanced at Natsu who was eating a giant plate of food. "I'll go talk to him." Lucy walked in the direction to where Natsu was.

Levy sighed as she said goodbye to Mira and headed back to her table. She opened her book to where her bookmark saved her spot. She gasped when she noticed something written in sharpie on the last empty page. In messy handwriting it read, "I actually took the time to read this in one day. I can't believed I liked it. You should show me more of your books."-Gajeel.

The blue haired wizard felt dizzy. 'I can't believe he actually read this!' She hugged the book to her chest tightly. Levy pushed out of her seat and headed to where Gajeel was.

* * *

Levy blushed when she spotted him. He was sitting at the same wooden bench she sat in yesterday. She gripped the book tightly as she walked over to him. He was looking into the woods, lost in his own thoughts.

Levy felt light headed as she said, "Mind if I sit with you?"

Gajeel spun around and looked up at her. He scooted over and snorted. Levy smiled as she sat next to him quietly. She looked at him before she placed The Great Gatsby on the table in between them. "I know you read it," Levy said quietly, the wind blowing her hair against her face.

Gajeel looked down at her. "So?" He rolled his eyes "It's no big deal!" There was a light blush tinted in his cheeks.

Levy smiled, ignoring his attitude. She took in a deep breath before she said slowly, "You look so cool. You-You always look so cool."

Gajeel widened his black eyes. He knew she was quoting from the damn book. She quoted when Daisy told Gatsby that she loved him in front of Tom. Levy was telling him that she loved him. Gajeel hesitatingly took her hand and squeezed it. "I knew it was a great mistake for me to fall in love," he quoted back to her.

Levy smiled up at him, her brown eyes filled with happiness. Who knew this Dragon Slayer would fall in love with quiet bookworm? Levy felt lightheaded as Gajeel leaned down. She so didn't want to ruin this special moment that was happening between them. The wizard slowly closed her eyes, her eyelashes brushing against his cheek as he leaned closer. Levy could feel his breath tickled her cheek.

As their lips connected, Gajeel squeezed her hand. Levy felt like she could fly as her heart ran miles in her chest. Her free hand ran up his chest. She gasped into the kiss as he wrapped an arm around her petite body, bringing her closer to him. They both pulled back for need air, laughing happily.

"Gajeel," Levy whispered.

"Hmm?"

She blushed as she bit her lips in nervousness. "Th-Thanks."

He laughed. "That's what you say after our first kiss?"

Levy laughed lightly. "Yep." She leaned into his muscular chest. "Say another line from the book for me."

Gajeel smirked down at her as he said, "Of course you can repeat the past, old sport." That was his favorite quote.

"I can't believe you read my book." Levy said as she lightly kissed his arm.

Gajeel avoided her gaze as he said quietly, "I did it for you."

Levy ears burned as she whispered, "That's the coolest thing you've ever done."

Gajeel pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "No it's not."

Levy felt goosebumps rise against her skin as she said, "It's not?"

Gajeel smirked. "No. This is." He slowly kissed her soft lips.

Levy smiled into this kiss. "You're right," she said against his lips. "_This_ is the coolest thing you've done for me." She kissed him softly.


	6. It's Just Jellal (Jerza)

Summary:

*Erza slowly closed her eyes as she said, "I'm sorry; I'm just worried about you." She opened her eyes and said, "You think I…I love you?" There was a look of hurt in Jellal's eyes as he opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. He placed his hands off of Erza's shoulders as he looked down. Erza smiled at his hesitation and embarrassment. "No, that was stupid of me-"*

* * *

Erza smiled as she watched Natsu approach Lucy. She had told the Dragon Slayer to finally grow a pair of balls and to ask out the celestial wizard. There was a lot of yelling involved but Titania got her point across. She rested her elbows on the wooden table and rested her head in her hands as she watched the scene. Natsu scratched the back of his hand nervously as he talked. Erza watched Lucy's expression go from curiosity to nervousness to complete happiness. Lucy's cheeks blushed as she leaped into Natsu's arms, causing him to fall into the floor. They were both laughing.

_'Good job, Natsu!'_ Erza thought to herself as Natsu pulled Lucy up with him. He didn't release her as they held hands and went to the job board. _'Why are they getting a job? Shouldn't they go out on a date?'_ Erza blinked slowly as the new couple smiled at each other. _'I'll ask him.'_ "Natsu!" Erza called out.

Natsu jumped as he turned his head to look at her. "Yeah?"

Erza motioned for him to come to her. Natsu looked at Lucy and then released her hand as he walked over to her. "What's up?" he asked as he stood in front of her, a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Erza smiled up at him. "Good job with Lucy. I'm proud of you."

Natsu grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks Erza-"

"**WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING A JOB?!"** Erza yelled.

Natsu jumped back. "It-It was Lucy's idea, not mine! I swear!"

Erza looked confused. "That's weird." She narrowed her brown eyes as she said nice and slowly, "Tell her you would rather go on a date."

Natsu sighed. "Fine. I will." Before he walked back to Lucy and quickly hugged Erza. "Thank you so much!" Before Erza could do anything Natsu ran off to Lucy.

Erza sighed as she leaned back into her chair._ 'I need to get out of other people's love life.'_ Just a couple of days ago she convinced Gray to be with Juvia. Erza brushed a strand of red hair behind her hair. She closed her eyes as she remembered being with Jellal at the water park. Her ears burned at remembering the feeling if his hands accidently groping her breasts. Her cheeks turned red as she as remembered when they were riding the water slide together and her legendary bathing suit almost flew off. She shook her head to get rid of her embarrassed feelings. But her most favorite memory was when they almost kissed on the beach. How he lied to her hurt her feelings, but she still wished that they kissed. Deep down, Erza knew she was in love with her child hood friend.

"Erza!"

Erza opened her eyes as she jumped and leaned to far back in her chair, causing her to fall down. She quickly jumped up and straightened out her yellow shirt. She ignored the helping hands as she stepped back. "What is it Gray?"

Gray looked her over to make she sure was alright before he motioned to the doors of the Guild. "Jellal is back. He's asking for you."

Erza tried to ignore the excitement filling up inside her as she nodded. "Anything else?"

Gray shook his head. "No. But-"

Erza pushed past him a squeezed her hands into fists. She walked out of the Guild and looked for his familiar blue hair._ 'I forgot to ask where he was.'_ Erza face palmed herself to hard, causing her nose to bleed. She embarrassingly wiped the blood off with the back of her hand and walked back inside the Guild. Gray was standing where she left him. "Um, Gray?"

Gray turned around and walked to her. He smiled at her as she blushed in embarrassment. "In a hurry, are we?" He asked smugly.

Erza gritted her teeth as she punched him. "Shut up! Just tell me where he is!"

Gray laughed as he held the spot where Erza punched him. "Calm down! He's at the South Gate Park."

"Thank you." Erza spun around and left the building. The red headed wizard walked with a powerful stride throughout the town. Just as she was nearing the park did she start freaking out._ 'It's just Jellal, what's the big deal?!'_ she kept thinking as she walked past other people. She stopped when she reached the park. Erza clutched her heart. Her heart was beating fast. Her face felt hot as she scanned the park for him. Her eyes widened in recognition when she spotted him. He was leaning against the old oak tree in the middle of the park.

Erza took in a deep breath before she entered the park. Butterflies flew in her stomach at each step that brought her closer to him. _'What is wrong with you?!'_ she thought to herself. _'He's only been gone for a week! His job was very important!'_ Erza shook her head, causing her hair to sway back and forth_. 'Pull up your big girl panties and suck it up! It's _just_ Jellal.'_

When she reached him he gave her a small smile. "Hello," he said.

Erza nodded. "Hello. How was your job?"

Jellal smirked down at her, causing her to tremble. "It was fine. It was a success." He leaned down, closer to her. "Did you miss me?"

Erza smiled as she teasingly pushed him. "In your dreams!"

Jellal laughed. He leaned back against the tree, enjoying the shade. He motioned with a nod to the side for Erza to stand next to him. Erza stood next to him and leaned against the old tree. She looked at him and asked, "What was your job?"

"I had to defeat a couple of Sirens. They're nasty creatures. I saved a ship full of men."

Erza placed her hand under her chin as she said, "Sirens are women that sing to you right? They also turn into your heart's most desire so they can kill you, right?"

Jellal nodded. "I almost got caught."

Erza faced Jellal. "They turn into anything in front of you?"

"Yes."

"What did they turn into?"

Jellal avoided her gaze as he said, "They…They turned into…you."

Erza blushed. "Wh-What?"

Jellal looked into her eyes. "The Sirens turned into you."

Erza took a step back. "No, that can't be right." Her heart beat fast. "You're wrong-"Jellal grabbed her wrist and brought her closer to him.

"I'm not wrong, Erza." He looked intensely into her eyes. "They almost won until they said something that I know you would never say. One of the Sirens said that you loved me more than you love cake. At first, I believed her. Then I remembered the time when I ate your cake that you were saving for later." He brushed a strand of her hair as he smiled. "You nearly killed me. That's how I knew you loved cake…" He looked away. "More than me." He lowered his gaze. Jellal winced at the movement.

Erza stepped back and didn't hesitate to take off his jacket. She threw it on the ground and gently lifted his shirt up until she saw a bloody bandage cover the left side of his ribs. "What happened?" she whispered as she gently placed her fingertips on the bandage. Jellal winced at her touch.

"It-Its' nothing."

"Don't lie to me, tell me what happened!" she said through gritted teeth.

Jellal sighed as he said, "A Siren managed to scratch me when I wasn't looking."

"You need to go to the hospital-"Jellal rested his hands on her shoulders. "I already did, calm down, Titania." She blushed when he said her nick name.

Erza slowly closed her eyes as she said, "I'm sorry; I'm just worried about you." She opened her eyes and said, "You think I…I love you?"

There was a look of hurt in Jellal's eyes as he opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. He placed his hands off of Erza's shoulders as he looked down. Erza smiled at his hesitation and embarrassment. "No, that was stupid of me-"

Erza walked into his arms and slowly wrapped her arms around him. She sighed happily in his chest as he hesitatingly wrapped his arms around her. "That's not silly," she said against him. She could feel him stiffen. Her face felt hot as she closed her eyes and breathed him in. "You're right about one thing, I do love cake. That's my most favorite thing in the world." Erza squeezed him tightly as she continued, "But I do love you, Jellal. You are my most favorite person in the world."

Jellal gasped. His heart was beating fast as he pulled back and looked into her brown eyes. Her cheeks were pink as she looked back at him. "You love me?" he asked softly.

Erza nodded. "I always had."

Jellal didn't blink when he said, "Even though I killed Simon? Even though I almost killed you and your friends? Erza, I-"

Erza punched him hard across his face. He stepped back and his back hit the tree. He touched to spot where her fist connected with. He was sure there was gonna be a bruise the next day.

Erza narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. "Stop saying those things! I already forgave you for it! You couldn't help it; you lost your memory and were possessed! You need to live in the here and now and not in the past, Jellal!" She took a deep breath as she continued, "You need to-"She gasped when Jellal grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around so she was against the tree. She had no idea what Jellal was about to do when he kissed her.

Erza felt a tear slide down her cheek as she kissed him back, bringing her hands up to caress his cheeks. His soft lips kissed her over and over, desperate for her touch. Erza gasped when he pushed into her hard, their chests touching. They both pulled back for needed air, their foreheads touching each other. They were both breathing fast as they looked in each other's eyes. Jellal wiped her tears with a stroke of his thumb. "Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

Erza shook her head, trying to push away oncoming tears. Jellal held her face in his hands to stop her. "Look at me," he whispered.

Erza looked into his brown eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said gently.

Erza breathed him as she lightly kissed his cheek. "It's just…" She hesitated. "I'm always worried about you. I keep thinking you're going to run away and hurt yourself. "She leaned into his hand. "You're my best friend. I-"Jellal kissed her lips softly.

He pulled back and kissed her nose lightly. "When I'm with you, I don't think about hurting myself, Erza." He wiped another tear. "Guess what."

Erza gave him a small smile. "What?"

He leaned in closer to her. "I love you too."

Erza's heart skipped a beat as he leaned in closer and kissed her. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer. She got lost in his kiss as his hands held her face softly. She gasped when she felt his tongue swoop inside her mouth. Her face heated up as their tongues battled for dominance, him winning. Her hands got lost in his blue hair as, loving how soft it was.

Erza felt light headed as she pulled back. She pulled him closer to her as she rested her head in between his neck and shoulder. They both slowed down their breathing, focused on each other's heart beats. "Jellal," Erza whispered.

"Yes?"

"Don't ever leave me."

He smirked into her hair. "I have to leave sometime. I do need to go on jobs to get money."

Erza lightly laughed. "You know what I mean."

Jellal held her tight against him. "I know, Erza. Don't worry I won't leave you ever again."


	7. Mission (GaLe)

Summary:

*Gajeel sighed heavily. They were now at the job board. His eyes scanned the jobs as Levy said, "You can put me down now." Gajeel asked her without removing his eyes from the jobs, "Will you not run away and do a job with me? You are my partner after all." Levy blushed as she looked at her book. 'The book can wait I guess' "I'll stay with you."*

* * *

Gajeel sighed as he walked into Fairy Tail. He really didn't want to do anything today. The dragon slayer opened his eyes and spotted Levy reading a book. He scanned around the room for Jet and Droy. He smiled as they were fighting on what job to pick for Levy. "Perfect," he whispered as he casually walked around the blue haired girl so she wouldn't see her. Gajeel slowly creeped up to her and raised his arms. A giant smirk was splayed across his face as he lifted the small girl from her armpits, causing her to yip. Her face was red as he carried her bridal style to the job board. "Gajeel!" she exclaimed. "What on_ earth_ are you doing?!"

At the sound of Levy's voice, Drop and Jet ran over to Gajeel and made a huge fit. "Put our Levy down!" They yelled in unison.

Gajeel glared at them, causing them to back away. Jet said, "Put Levy down now, Gajeel."

Gajeel ignored them, he held onto the book worm tightly. He walked on ahead to the job board. _'They're so annoying.'_

Levy still had her book in her hand. She clutched it tightly to her chest.

Gajeel looked down at her. "What are you reading now?" he asked curiously.

Levy stubbornly ignored his gaze. Her cheeks puffed up as she said, "Well, I _was_ reading_ Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ until _you_ snatched me up!"

Gajeel ignored her attitude and asked, "What's it about?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Gajeel sighed heavily. They were now at the job board. His eyes scanned the jobs as Levy said, "You can put me down now."

Gajeel asked her without removing his eyes from the jobs, "Will you not run away and do a job with me? You are my partner after all."

Levy blushed as she looked at her book. _'The book can wait I guess'_ "I'll stay with you."

Gajeel lowered Levy down until she could stand. Levy smiled up at the dragon slayer as he asked, "How does that job sound?"

Levy read the job he pointed out. It read that the job was to capture a thief in a nearby village. Levy shrugged._ 'Sounds interesting._' She looked up at Gajeel and said, "Sure."

Gajeel smirked down at her. "Awesome. We should leave right away and get the job over with I guess."

Levy yawned. "Why so soon? It's still pretty early in the morning."

Gajeel shrugged. "I want to leave before Natsu wakes up. He's….well he's really loud in the morning."

Levy lightly laughed. "I understand." Levy turned to leave when Gajeel spun her around by her shoulders and looked into her eyes. Heat flushed her cheeks as she waited for him to speak.

"One more thing," he whispered.

"Ye-Yes?"

Gajeel rose up and ruffled her blue hair, making her narrow her eyes. "Don't bring tweedle dum and tweedle dee."

Levy stuck her tongue at Gajeel. "F-Fine!"

* * *

The two mages got off of the train. Levy stretched out her arms and smiled. "Finally we are off the train-!" The little bookworm squeaked as Gajeel leaned on her. His eyes swirled with dizziness as his face turned a greenish color. Levy grunted as she pulled one of his huge arms across his shoulders. He grew limp as he groaned. "Do you need a minute?" Levy said breathlessly as she half carried, half dragged the iron dragon slayer.

Gajeel groaned.

Levy sighed as she pulled Gajeel to a nearby tree_. 'Hooray for shade!'_ Levy shoved Gajeel against the tree; he slumped all the way down onto his butt, his head leaned back against the trunk. Levy released a long breath as she slid next to him. She blew a strand of hair away from her eyes as she looked at the motion sickened Gajeel. She gently raised her hand up to his cheek, shocked to realize how smooth it was. A light blush tickled her cheeks.

Gajeel slightly opened his red eyes. Levy gasped, she's been looking at him for to long! The blue haired wizard pulled her gaze away from him and yanked out her book from her purse. She was about to open it when she felt Gajeel's large hand on her shoulder.

"Wh-What are you reading, shrimp?" he asked weakly.

Levy smirked as she looked up at him. "Still dizzy?"

"You bet." Gajeel looked over her shoulder. "So this is the Harry Potter book you were reading earlier?" he asked.

Levy nodded. She tilted her head to the side as she asked, "Why are you interested in what I read?"

Gajeel shrugged, his cheeks blushed. He scooted a little closer to Levy. Their legs were touching as he mumbled, "I was just wondering what it was about. It looks like a pretty big book..." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Levy glanced down at the book. "Well, if you really want to know, it's the fourth book to the series."

Gajeel nodded.

Levy handed him the book. "Here. You can hold it."

Gajeel smirked at her as he took the book. He listened to Levy as he looked at the cover. "The book is about a young boy named Harry Potter going to his fourth year at Hogwarts, a wizard school. He has to go through a Triwizard Tournament..."

* * *

Gajeel yawned loudly as he pulled out the wanted poster that came with the job application from his back pocket. "Okay, we are looking for Ash Volken. He has red eyes and a shaved head. Our guy is a fire mage and he's also a rogue." He narrowed his eyes as he pushed the paper back in his pocket.

Levy looked around the village. "So, what do we do now?"

Gajeel shrugged. "I guess we wait till there's some kind of commotion-"

"Help! There's a robbery at our bank!" A young man ran up to the two wizards. "Are you two from Fair Tail?"

Levy nodded. "Yes we are."

The man shakily pointed to the bank. "A fire breathing man is keeping the bankers hostage! Help!"

Gajeel shoved the man aside and grabbed Levy's hand. "Let's go!"

Levy was breathing fast as Gajeel led her to the bank where a crowd of people were. Police men were pushing them aside. Gajeel growled as he pushed past the onlookers and glared at the police men. "We're from Fairy Tail; we're here to help."

The cop narrowed his eyes. "Prove it."

Gajeel sighed as he showed him his Fairy Tail tattoo. He pulled out the job application. He raised a eye brow as he said, "Satisfied?" Without waiting for a replay, Gajeel squeezed Levy's hand as he pushed past the cops and went inside the bank. The two crouch down behind a pillar as they heard someone yelling.

Levy peeked behind the counter as the iron dragon slayer released her hand. Her eyes widened as she saw a crowd of people huddled together in a corner. The thief's back was faced in front of the two mages. "I want the damn money!" he yelled as fire spat from his mouth. He angrily grabbed the collar of a young woman's shirt and got in her face. His hands turned into fire as her shirt started to slowly burn. "If I don't get my money real soon, I'll burn her into a crisp!"

Levy gasped as Gajeel yanked her away from the scene and pressed her against his broad chest. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire as her ear was pressed against his chest, hearing his heart beat. "Levy, do your script magic to have that hot shot trapped." he said. "Once you've trapped him, I'll do the rest."

Levy slowly pulled back to look at him. His cheeks were tinted pink as he looked down at her with a pout. "What are you staring at?" he growled. "We're on an important mission-!" Levy wrapped her arms across his chest.

"Thanks," she whispered before she pulled away from him and rolled behind a desk close to the thief.

Gajeel watched dumb founded as Levy silently crawled behind another desk. He narrowed his eyes as she took in a deep breath.

"What is the code?!" Ash yelled in the lady's face. She had tears in her eyes as she shook her head. Ash growled as he pulled back a fiery fist and was about to punch her when Levy yelled, "Solid Script: Hole!" The word 'hole' appeared underneath Ash. His eyes blazed with anger as he released his hold on the hostage and fell into the deep hole. The woman cried out as she crawled away from the hole. Levy grunted as she pushed herself off the floor and ran to the hostages. "Leave! Hurry!"

The hostages didn't hesitate as they all ran through the front door of the bank. Gajeel clenched his fists tightly as he walked over to where Levy and the hole was. Levy walked to him but he raised a hand in front of him. "I got this." He smirked down at her as she gave him a small smile.

The iron dragon slayer slowly walked near the hole and looked down. He yelled out as a fire ball collided with his face.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried out as she rushed at him.

Gajeel shoved he back, wiping the fire off of his cheek. "I'm fine," he said through gritted teeth. The left side of his face was steaming and burnt. It looked painful to Levy.

"LET ME OUT!" Ash yelled from the hole.

Gajeel cracked his neck. "He's mine now," he growled deeply. He looked at Levy over his shoulder. "You got the metal?"

Levy shakily nodded. She opened her purse and pulled out a chunk of metal just as a fire started flaming around the hole. The thief was growing angrier by the second. She quickly gave Gajeel the metal. He took a huge bite of the metal. His skin immediately turned gray and scaly.

Gajeel chuckled darkly as he took in a deep breath and roared down into the hole, "Iron Dragon's Roar!"

* * *

"Congratulations!" Master Makarov said happily.

Levy smiled as she bowed. Gajeel huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You two may take a break for today! You did an amazing job yesterday!" The Guild Master jumped off the bar bench and walked over to Erza.

Levy lightly laughed. "I might be able to finish my book today."

Gajeel ran his hand down his long black hair. He avoided her gaze as he said, "Um, Levy?"

Levy faced the dragon slayer. "Hmm?"

He kept avoided her haze as he said, "Um...you know the reward we got?"

Levy tilted her head to the side. They each got 3,000 jewels. "Yeah, what about it?"

Gajeel lightly blushed as he said, "Well...umm...let's go to the book store. I'll-I'll buy you some new books or something."

Levy blushed as she smiled. "Gajeel, that's so sweet!"

Gajeel narrowed his eyes at her as he said loudly, "Yeah, don't make it a big thing!" He yanked her hand and started leading the way out of the Guild. "Now come on, shrimp!"

Levy stopped in her tracks, pulling Gajeel back. He glared at her as he faced her and said, "Why are you stopping-?" Levy stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the burnt cheek. Levy giggled as she squeezed his hand and started pulling a dumb founded Gajeel to the book store.


	8. Let's Try This Again (Jerza)

Summary:

*Erza awaits Jellal to return from a two month mission. When they reunite things are said. Erza knows deep down she's on love with her child hood friend. Will she confess her love to him or hold it in?*

* * *

Erza smiled in victory as she pointed her sword near her enemy's adam's apple. She smirked slyly at him as he dropped his weapon and got on his knees. Erza didn't hesitate to grab his collar and drag him to the Fairy Tail jai. "Do NOT mess with Fairy Tail again!" she whispered in the guy's ear before she left and headed back to her beloved Guild.

Erza smiled happily as she pushed the wooden doors open and the air was silent. She opened her brown eyes and gazed at her fellow Guild members, anticipation in their faces. "Well," Natsu yelled. "Did you get him?"

Erza nodded. "I sure did."

The Guild erupted in happiness at Erza's newest victory to the Guild. Erza walked over to a table where Natsu, Gray, and Lucy sat together. Lucy gave her a short hug while the guys placed their hands on her shoulders in congratulations._ 'I wish Jellal was here.'_ Her memory went back to the letter she received two months ago. She was about to pull it out when Master Makarov yelled, "Can I get everyone's attention please!" He had a wooden mug in his hand full of beer.

Erza smiled at the short man that she grown to respect. He jumped on the bar stool and walked on the bar until he stood in front of Mirajane who smiled. "I would just like to say that Fairy Tail is lucky to have such a brilliant, smart, beautiful, strong young lady like Erza. Let's face it, without her we're just a bunch of idiots who would've lost a bunch of battles!" The Guild laughed. Makarov laughed as he wiped his lips. He looked right at Erza as he said, "Thank you Titania! Cheers!"

The members toasted Erza with a swig of their beer. Master Makarov slipped off the counter in a drunken laughter. Erza wasn't really into getting drunk, she knew she became very angry like a beast when she consumes alcohol. Erza glanced at her left pocket where Jellal's note was. She quickly walked away from the party and stood in a corner. She leaned against a pillar as she pulled out the crumpled note and re-read it.

_'Dear Erza,_

_My job is taking me a little longer than I expected it would be. I'm sorry that I have to be away from you for so long. When I get back I'll make it up to you, I promise. When the moon is full again on the last week of this month wait for me at the Fairy Tail gates._

_-Jellal'_

Erza sighed heavily as she pressed the letter on her chest. Tonight was the night she'd see her child hood friend again. A light blush formed on her cheeks at finally seeing him again. Erza was so focused in her thoughts that she didn't realize someone was standing in front of her.

"Erza!"

Erza didn't respond

The person in front of her sighed. "I didn't want to do this," he grumbled as he placed an ice cold hand on her shoulder, causing Erza to scream like a girl and to punch him. The guy fell on the floor with a bloody nose. Erza narrowed her eyes until they landed on a familiar ice mage that was trying to stop the bleeding from his nose. "Gray! Don't do that again!" She offered him her hand. He scowled as he took it and let her pull him up. He quickly released his hand and sighed. "You were lost in space, I didn't know what to do," Gray mumbled.

Erza's face flushed in embarrassment. "I-I was not!"

Gray raised a black brow as he said, "Alright, whatever you say." His eyes traveled to the letter in her hand. "Isn't that Jellal's note-"

"No it's not!" Erza quickly pushed the note in her pocket and narrowed her eyes, her cheeks still pink.

Gray nodded. "Uh huh…'She misses him.' He thought as he looked down at her red face. He smiled. "Hey, Erza-"

"Erza!" Natsu yelled as he shoved Gray away from Gray. He smiled smugly as he wrapped an arm across her tense shoulders. "What's wrong, are you okay?"

Erza shoved him off of her. She gave him a small smile. "I'm fine. I-"

"Natsu!" Gray stalked up to him angrily. "Why the hell did you shove me? Erza and I were talking!"

Erza face palmed herself, Gray's shirt was off lying somewhere. Natsu narrowed his eyes back at the ice mage, fire burning in his eyes as he got in his face. "I wanted to talk to Erza! She is _my_ friend!"

Gray shoved Natsu. "You are a stupid hot head!"

Natsu growled as he shoved Gray into Erza. "You icicle!"

Erza wanted to give both of them a good pounding but tonight was not the night. No. She was gonna see her blue haired friend. She would leave the yelling to Lucy. She smiled when she saw the blond running over to break them apart. Quickly, Erza escape the loud Guild and walked into town. Erza took in a deep calming breath as she walked into town. She nodded at the fellow villagers. Erza spotted a dark quiet alley where she could have some privacy. She walked over into the alley and checked to make sure no one was in it or near it. The red head quickly transformed into a beautiful purple backless silk dress. The dress had a slit running up her right leg. Her long red hair was pulled up in a ponytail. On her feet were black high heels._ 'Ugh, how I hate high heels!'_ she thought as she ran her hands down the smooth dress before walking out of the alley.

Erza's heels clicked against the floor as she walked to her destination with butterflies in her stomach. She leaned her body against the metal gates, feeling the coldness on her finger tips. _'Jellal.'_ She looked up at the moon and slowly closed her eyes as she rested her left hand over her heart. The red headed warrior knew deep down she had close feelings to her child hood friend.

Erza gasped. _'What do I do when I see him?'_ Her heart started to beat fast as she paced back and forth in front of the gates. She was biting her finger nail nervously as she thought what to do. "Calm down, it's only been two months! This is no big deal compared to seven years!" But she couldn't relax, this was Jellal! She cared deeply for him!

Erza yelled out when she tripped. She caught herself by landing on her hands, ignoring the sting. She glanced behind her shoulder to see one of her heels broke. She narrowed her eyes as she quickly yanked off both shoes and threw them. "I HATE HEELS!" She yelled loudly. Night birds flapped away from her loud voice. She was breathing fast as she got her anger under control but knew it was mostly nerves. But damn it, she hated heels!

Erza wiped the sweat from her forehead just as she heard, "Who the hell threw this?" Her heart stopped at his voice. She glanced up to see Jellal smirking down at her with both of her heels. A light blush formed on her cheeks as she said, "Um…Sorry, I threw those…"

Jellal grinned. "I thought it'd be you. I heard you yelling." He had a large bump over his left eye. Erza gently reached out and touched it, causing him to wince. "I'm so sorry, Jellal!"

Jellal laughed. "It's fine." He handed her one of the shoes. He mischievous look was in his brown eyes as he said, "Let's throw them together."

Erza smirked back at him. "Sure." She faced the woods in front of them. "One.

"Two," Jellal said.

"Three," Erza and Jellal said together as they threw the shoes far into the woods. They both laughed when they heard them reached the ground. Erza wiped her eyes as she smiled. Her eyes went down to her bare feet. "Damn."

"What?"

"I don't have any shoes…"

Jellal ruffled her red hair, messing it up in causing her to scowl. "I'll buy you some, come on." He offered her his arm. Erza sighed as she grabbed his arm and held it tightly.

* * *

Erza wiped her lips as she placed her wooden mug on the table. Jellal and taken her to the bar after he bought her to most comfortable shoes. Jellal glanced down into his mug. Erza pushed a strand of red hair from her eyes. "So," she said. "How…How was the job?"

Jellal glanced up at her and smiled. "It was pretty exciting."

Erza raised a red brow as she said, "Is that all?"

Jellal rolled his eyes. "No, there's more."

"Tell me what your assignment was then."

Jellal took a swig of his alcohol before he said, "Well, my assignment was to capture some crazy juvenile group of young wizards that was terrorizing their town." He pinched the bridge of his nose as he said, "Believe me, they were crazy little teenagers. The reward was worth all the trouble." He took another drink, when he pulled back his cheeks were turning red from the drink.

Erza took a small sip of her drink. She noticed the waiter coming in to place their bill on the table. When he placed it down she reached for the bill only to touch Jellal's hand. They quickly pulled back and avoided each other's eyes. "I got it," Erza said after several heart beats.

Jellal narrowed his eyes as he said, "No, I got it. It's my treat."

They both glared at each other. Tension was in the air until Erza quickly reached for the paper. Jellal grabbed her wrist and smirked, causing her to growl. "I have an idea," he said. "The first one to finish their drink gets to pay."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "Let me see how full your cup is."

Jellal rolled his eyes as he showed her. It was about the same size as hers. She nodded. "I accept this silly challenge of yours. But be prepared when you lose."

Jellal laughed. "Whatever you say, Titania."

Erza blushed when he said her nick name. She blinked a couple of times to focus. "Ready?"

* * *

Erza pouted as they walked out of the bar. She crossed her arms over her chest as Jellal laughed. "Told you I'd win," he kept saying, his cheeks red.

Era rolled her eyes. She knew she was a sore loser, but she didn't care. She walked ahead of him, trying to get away from his childish win. "Yeah, I know you won, now shut up about it!" Erza closed her eyes and clenched her hands into fists. _'He's drunk,'_ she thought. _'I knew he drank too much!'_ Erza's eyes widened when she was spun around. Jellal's hands were on her shoulders. He leaned down, Erza could smell the alcohol in his breath as he said, "Wh-Where are you going, Erza?"

"Home. I'm tired and it's late. I have to be at the Guild early."

Jellal looked into her eyes. "Stay with me a little longer," he said softly. "Please. I…I haven't…"

Erza glanced down at how close their bodies were. She could almost feel the heat rising from his body. She slowly sighed as she gently removed his hands from her shoulders. She smiled up at him as she said, "Alright, I'll stay a little longer."

Jellal smiled. He slowly took her hand. "Come on, I know a good spot to sit."

Erza nodded, her red hair blowing with the breeze in her ponytail. She let Jellal lead her to Fairy Tail's beach. It was nice and cool as they sat on the soft sand, watching the wave's rock back and forth quietly. The moon was still high in the sky as Erza remembered the last time she and Jellal were alone on a beach. She closed her eyes at the memory of their almost kiss. She shrugged the thought off and gazed at Jellal. His eyes were focused on the waves, his blue hair blowing with the wind. She smiled. Erza just loved being with him. She liked his company. He was her home. But there was something she needed to ask or it was gonna eat at her.

"Jellal?"

Jellal blinked as he turned his head and looked at her. "Hmm?"

Erza was aware that their shoulders were touching. Heat rose in her cheeks as she struggled to get the words out.

Jellal laughed next to her. "Wow, Erza, you're speechless. If you have something to ask you can-"

Erza pushed him. "Shut up! I am _not_ speechless, it's just hard!"

Jellal rubbed the spot on his shoulder where Erza shoved him. "Sorry."

Erza took in a deep breath and focused on the brown in his eyes. "Why did you lie to me about having a fiancée?"

Jellal's eyes widened in shock. "Erza…"

"Please tell me why."

Jellal looked away. Erza glanced down at her hands. 'I knew I shouldn't have asked.' She was about to stand up when Jellal grabbed her hand. Erza gasped at his touch and looked into his eyes. She also didn't expect when he yanked her down into his chest. Erza froze, her ears burned at the sudden closeness as he hesitatingly wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. _'Jellal…'_

"I was nervous," he said as he rested his chin against her head. Erza could feel his voice vibrate against his chest as she listened. "I was too nervous to kiss you, Erza." He squeezed her tightly as Erza slowly wrapped her arms under his arm pits and gripped his shirt. "I-I couldn't forget the pain I caused you. I'll always bear the guilt of killing Simon, and I almost killed you." He sighed heavily as he said, "I thought I didn't deserve you."

"That…That's stupid!" Erza gripped his shirt tightly as she buried her face in his chest, ignoring the sting of tears coming from her eyes. "I can't believe you still feel that way; I told you to forget about it. It wasn't your fault-"

Jellal pulled back. "You're crying," he whispered.

Erza avoided his gaze as a tear slipped from her eyes. "No, I'm not."

"Then explain," Jellal placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him, "the water coming from your eyes Erza." He silently wiped them from her face. He hated seeing her cry. "Please don't cry."

Erza but her trembling lips. Then without thinking, she said, "I love you Jellal."

Jellal placed his hand on her red cheek. He slowly leaned in, his lips were hovering near hers as he whispered, "I love you too."

Erza smiled. Another tear slipped from her eyes. Jellal quickly wiped it as he said softly, "Now let's try this again." He leaned in and slowly placed his lips against her trembling ones. A warm tingling sensation filled Erza as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. She only dreamed of this moment with Jellal. She couldn't believe it was finally happening!

Jellal tilted his head to the side to kiss her better; a light moan escaped his lips. Erza's face felt hot as their lips stayed connected. They broke apart to catch their breath, their foreheads touching as they smiled at each other. "That was…amazing, "Jellal whispered.

"Yeah," Erza whispered back. She leaned into him and softly kissed his neck. She never wanted to let him go or to lose this moment.

Jellal rubbed his hand up and down her bare back, sending goose bumps along Erza's spine. They stayed in each other's arms for the rest of the night. They both were happy in their embrace. _'I can't believe this happened,'_ Erza thought as a light blush formed on her cheeks as Jellal kissed her near her lips. _'He's mine forever.'_


	9. Sparring (Gruvia)

Gray swung at Lyon who only laughed. He swore under his breath as he landed back on his feet. The two ice mages were shirtless, sweating despite the cold temperatures. They were both sparring just for the fun of it.

"Go Gray!" Juvia cheered as she watched from behind a tree.

"Juvia, why don't you cheer for me instead?" Lyon asked as he flexed his muscles.

Juvia blushed. "Ah-Ah-"she stuttered.

"Come on Juvia, you know you want it-AH!" Gray and upper cutted Lyon while he was distracted. Gray formed a triumphed smirk as he offered Lyon his hand.

"Let's just say I won this round," Gray said as he pulled up Lyon.

Lyon sighed. "Alright, alright, you win." Lyon quickly walked over to Juvia and leaned his arm above her head on the tree. His eyes were sparkling as he said, "Now Juvia, why don't we get a bite to eat?"

"Ju-Juvia doesn't know-"Juvia stuttered just as Gray shoved Lyon away from her and stood protectively in front of the water mage.

"Lyon, back off!" Gray said lowly. "Juvia is coming with_ me_. You need to go back to your _own Guild_."

Lyon narrowed his black eyes at Gray. "Can't I at least say goodbye to her?"

"Go ahead-"

Lyon pushed past Gray and embraced Juvia in a tight hug. "Goodbye Juvia!" He said loudly. "I will miss your beautiful blue hair and your water magic-"

"That's _enough_!" Gray yanked Lyon off of a shaking Juvia. Her cheeks were pink as she crossed her arms over her chest as her knees shook from the intimate action Lyon had did.

Lyon lightly laughed. "Until we meet again, Juvia!" He looked at Gray and narrowed his eyes as he said, "I will win next time, Gray." The silver haired ice mage hopped on a large two headed white horse that was made out of snow. He patted the horse's rear and it galloped away.

Gray sighed. _'Good riddance.'_ He faced Juvia who was looking down at her feet. Snow was just starting to fall around them, landing in their hair. "Let's head back, Juvia."

"Ye-Yeah!"

Gray called their snow leopard creature. The beautiful large feline bowed and allowed them to hop on. Gray sat behind its large head as Juvia hopped on behind them. Her hands lingered behind them, shaking in nervousness. Gray slowly grabbed her hands and placed them on his stomach causing the shy water mage to gasp. "How else are you gonna hold on?" Gray asked over his shoulder. "I don't want you to fall."

"Juvia knows…It's just that Juvia is nervous."

Gray raised a black brow as he asked, "Why are you nervous? There's nothing to be nervous about, Juvia." He could see that Juvia was blushing but he knew the girl blushed around him.

Juvia shook her head as she said, "Forget it."

Gray faced forward as the snow leopard stood up and growled as it pounced and ran its way back to the Guild. Gray felt Juvia's hands press on his hard abs, causing him to blush. Her touch was so soft against his muscles. Her head was behind his shoulder blades as she leaned into him to hold on. Gray slowly smiled as he rested his hand on both of hers, causing her to jump. "I'm with you," he said. "It's okay."

* * *

Juvia was gritting her teeth as she hid behind a wooden pillar. It was now around lunch time the next day. She was glaring at Lucy who was talking to Gray, their heads bent close. "Damn Lucy!" she said. "Love rival!" The water mage dug her nails into the wooden pillar, leaving scratch marks down the wood.

The bluenette water mage woke up happy because of what happened yesterday afternoon when she rode the giant snow leopard with Gray. She thought things were gonna go well, that Gray would want to hang out with her. But no! Lucy was talking to him! Yes, Juvia considered the blond wizard as a friend, but she always knew her as her love rival.

Juvia froze when Lucy looked at her. She narrowed her dark blue eyes at Lucy. The celestial wizard tapped Gray on the shoulder. The ice mage looked at Juvia and nodded at her. Juvia's heart skipped beats at his gaze._ 'He's looking at me!'_ Lucy whispered something to Gray before walking away and waving at Juvia. Lucy walked over to Levy and they started to chat.

"Hey Juvia."

Juvia squeaked. She had no idea Gray had walked over to her! Juvia quickly straightened out her outfit and squeaked out, "H-Hey Gray!"

Gray gestured to the doors of the Guild. "Want to head out?"

Juvia's face flushed red as she started to shake. In her head she was looking at a shirtless Gray wearing a black bowtie, his eyes sparkling as he was bent down on one knee and kissed her hand. "Let's head back to my place," he said huskily.

Juvia smiled happily as she shook side to side.

"Juvia, are you okay? Your face is red." Gray asked confused. He placed a hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. This caused Juvia to hold her breath, loosing herself over his touch. "You're not warm…"he murmured.

"Ju-Juvia's fine!" Juvia managed.

Gray nodded as he placed his hand back to his side. He looked like he was waiting for something. Then with a crack of his neck he asked, "Did you hear what I asked?"

Juvia shook her head no. "No…"

Gray sighed. "I asked if you wanted to spar with me. We should be training each other. It'll make us stronger."

Juvia smiled. _'Gray wants to train with Juvia!"_ her thoughts yelled out in complete happiness. "S-Sure!"

Gray smiled. "Good." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "But don't expect me to go easy on you because you're a chick."

* * *

The two mages were by the lake in Magnolia. The lake was completely frozen. Snow enveloped the whole area, leaving no green spots. The animals were hiding away from the cold. Gray didn't mind the cold, he was an ice mage. So he only wore a pair of baggy green jeans and a tight blue shirt. "You alright, Juvia?" he asked.

Juvia looked like she was cold. She shook as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was wearing a dark blue hoodie with white cotton on the edge of her sleeves and around her hoodie. Her legs were covered in tight blue denim jeans. Her feet were inside comfy looking black boots. "Ju-Juvia's fine." Her breath came out as frost.

"Are you sure? We could so something else if you want."

"Juvia's f-fine!" Juvia repeated. "Juvia doesn't want to disappoint Gray!"

Gray blinked. "You won't disappoint me Juvia; I think you're a great wizard."

Juvia blushed and smiled at his compliment.

"Ready to fight?" Gray asked with a look of amusement in his dark eyes.

"Juvia's ready!"

Gray nodded. "Go!" he yelled.

Juvia didn't hesitate to move as she ran her way towards Gray. Gray was prepared when she swung her fist at him. He dodged each hit, a couple of hits connected with his body. But he was prepared when Juvia yelled, "Water Punch!" Her right fists turned into freezing water. She yelled out as she slammed her watery fist against Gray's chest. He yelled out as her punch caused is to fly backwards. His back connected hard with a tree. His breath got caught in his throat as he slid down the tree.

Juvia yelled out as she ran to him with worry in her blue orbs. "Gray!" she yelled. The worried water mage bent down and placed Gray's head in her lap. "Gray! Juvia is so sorry-"

Gray's eyes opened as he yelled, "Ice Make: Cocoon!" Juvia gasped as his entire body was covered in ice. Hey eyes widened as icy spikes popped out of the ice. She leaped back just as one spike striked her left cheek. Blood landed on the snow around the cocoon as Juvia back hand sprigged until she was far away from the ice cocoon. Her breath came out fast as Gray removed the ice cocoon and slowly stood up and walked over to Juvia.

"Nice punch," he said to Juvia who looked at him with wide eyes. "You almost knocked me out."

"Gray tricked Juvia." Juvia said shakily.

Gray took two more steps to Juvia and offered her his hand. She looked at it in confusion as he said, "Never let your guard down on your opponent."

"But Gray is_ not_ Juvia's enemy, Gray is Juvia's _friend_!" Tears stung her eyes as she looked at his offered hand. "Ju-Juvia could _never_ hurt a friend!"

Gray looked down at his upset friend. He never wanted to make her cry; he was just teaching her how to fight. Yeah, he knew the powerful water mage could fight; he just wanted to spar with her. They haven't sparred together since they first met. "Take my hand," Gray said.

Juvia shook her head and looked the other way.

"Juvia take my hand," Gray repeated gently.

Juvia blinked as tears slid down her cheeks. She shakily took his hand. She gasped when Gray gently squeezed her hand and helped her up. He released her hand and wiped her eyes slowly. Juvia looked down, a light blush forming across her face. "Please don't cry, Juvia," Gray said. When he finished wiping her eyes he pulled out a bandage from his back pocket and gently placed it on the bleeding scratch on her cheek.

"Ju-Juvia doesn't want to hurt Gray," the water mage whispered. "Gray is Juvia's friend, her first friend she made in Fairy Tail. Juvia would never harm Gray."

Gray placed his hand on her shoulders. She looked into his eyes shakily as he said, "I'm sorry I made you cry. That was never my intention. I just want to see how well you fight." Gray smiled. "You did hit me pretty hard, Juvia. I'm impressed-"

Juvia pushed into his arms and held him closely. She buried her face in his chest as she gripped his shirt in her hands. Gray had no idea what to do; he stood there frozen in place. Yes, Gray never showed his true feelings out to anyone. He has a problem with expressing his feelings. He was quiet boy when it came to girls but when it came to fighting he was loud. Gray relaxed slowly as he started to hold Juvia. He placed his right hand on her head and his left on her back, bringing her closer. "Juvia," he whispered into her blue hair. His cheeks were bright pink as he held Juvia. He was never the one to hug.

"Juvia forgives Gray," she said into his chest. "Juvia wants to be Gray's friend!"

"Juvia, you are my friend." Gray said softly. "I'm here for you, no matter what. Understand?"

"Ju-Juvia understands."

The two mages stayed like that in each other's arms in the freezing temperature for several heartbeats before Juvia pulled back, placing her hands on her face. Her face was steaming red as she rocked back and forth. Gray chuckled. She was so cute when she was like this. Gray leaned into her and cupped her red cheek in his hand. "Juvia, why are you nervous?"

Juvia squeezed her eyes shut as she said quickly, "Juvia really likes Gray! Juvia loves Gray and doesn't want to mess anything up!"

Gray smiled. Before Juvia could say anything else, he locked his lips with hers. Juvia's hands went limp to her sides as she opened her eyes wide in surprise. Her lips were cold from the weather; cold, but surprisingly soft. Gray cupped the other side of her cold face as he kissed her again. He felt Juvia relax as she went along with him, their lips moving together. Gray slowly pulled back and placed his forehead against hers. "I like you too, Juvia," he said softly, his cheeks red. He shyly kissed her cheek quickly before pulling her into a hug. His eyes were closed as his ears burned; he was not used to doing this. "Just don't tell anyone at the Guild yet, okay?"

"Juvia promises."

That was when Natsu leaped out of the bushed and started laughing. "Ha ha ha! Gray is _actually_ showing signs of emotion! What a weirdo!"

Gray growled as he pulled back from Juvia and went into Natsu's face, his cheeks red from embarrassment. "Where the hell did you come from?!"

"I wanted to see you guys spar but then you started talking about your feelings! Quite sappy, don't you think?" Natsu wiggled his eyebrows up and down as he laughed at the embarrassed ice mage.

"You better shut up Natsu-" Gray snarled just as Juvia yelled, "Water Lock!"

Natsu was inside a water like dome. He was yelling inside it. "Let me out!"

"Juvia placed enough oxygen in the water dome," Juvia said. As she walked the water dome moved with her. Gray smirked as the fire mage became sick. His face was purple with motion sickness.

Gray laughed. "Nice one Juvia."

Juvia smiled. "Well, Natsu was being a jerk to my Gray."

"Eh…don't call me that please."


	10. Gajeel's Secret (GaLe)

_Gajeel takes Levy to a bakery shop in the middle of winter. He looks like he's hiding something from the cute little book worm as they wait for their hot chocolates. What could the iron dragon slayer be hiding from Levy?_

* * *

"Levy are you warm?" Droy asked.

"I'm fine-"

"Levy, do you need anything?" Jet asked.

"No thanks-"

"Levy is amazing!" Jet and Droy said in unison.

Levy smiled. She knew she could never leave without her two best friends, aka: Team Shadow Gear. The team had just came back from a job. The three mages had to defeated fish people that attacked a nearby village. Now why would fish people attack in the middle of winter?

Levy paused when she spotted Gajeel leaning against one of the shops across the bridge. His scarlet eyes were closed as he leaned back._ 'Why is Gajeel out here?'_ she thought as she blew into her hands to keep warm.

Jet bent down in front of Levy and held on of her hands. Droy followed Jet and held her other hand. "Levy, what's the matter?" Jet asked. "Why did you stop?"

Levy gave him a small smile, but her brown eyes kept drifting back to the Iron Dragon Slayer. "E-Everything's fine." She said reassuringly to Jet who smiled up at her. "I guess I'm just tired from our last job."

Droy patted her freezing hand. "I'm sure you are!" He laughed lightly.

Levy looked back up and gasped when Gajeel was nowhere to be seen._ 'Now where could he be?'_ she thought curiously as Jet and Droy stood up and placed their hands on her shoulders as they led her across the bridge. She was so focused on finding Gajeel that she didn't spot the slippery ice on the other side of the bridge. The bluenette let out a yelp as she stepped on the icy ground and slipped, Droy and Jet panicking. They tried to catch her but ended up head butting each other. The two mages fell, knocked out, on the cold snow. Levy tried to brace herself for the fall when she felt warm, strong, muscular arms catch her. She peeked through her eyes to see Gajeel holding her tightly against him, his grip tight. The blunette's cheeks were blushing at the sudden closeness of her and the dragon slayer. She was about to speak when Gajeel lifted her up over his shoulder and said, "I'm taking you somewhere away from these dweebs."

Levy looked worriedly at her two friends in the snow but they seemed knocked out from the fall. She sighed heavily as she went limp on his muscular shoulder. She refused to speak as she squeezed her eyes shut as Gajeel carried her. She felt dizzy in high places, especially when she was moving. Instead of thinking of moving, she thought of the many books in her dorm. How many pages she has yet to explore. Whose lives will she enter when she turned those pages.

Gajeel stopped in front of pink shop. "I'll gonna put you down now, shrimp," he said.

"O-Okay," Levy shivered. She squeaked when Gajeel placed a hand on her hips. His big hand grasped her tiny waist. He lifted her and slowly moved her off of his shoulder. Gajeel placed his hands on her arms until she was okay to walk. "Thanks," she said as she shivered from the cold.

Gajeel looked to the side, avoiding her big brown eyes as he said with a scowl, "You should be watching where you put your feet, you could get hurt." He sighed, a big gust of frost flying from his lips. "Uh…Let's go have some hot chocolate." Without waiting for Levy's replay, Gajeel placed his hand on her back and lead her inside the shop before them.

Levy smiled as the warm air touched her face as they walked into the shop. Levy read the mini chalkboard sign by the counter._ 'It's a cute little bakery.'_ Levy thought as Gajeel led her to a booth. Levy had to hide a laugh; Gajeel was in this cute little bakery! The blue haired bookworm gazed at Gajeel; he was looking at anywhere but her and his cheeks where lightly pink._ 'Is he embarrassed? What is he hiding?'_ Levy wondered as a waitress with long brown hair came by their booth. "Good afternoon, how may I help you?" She smiled at Levy. When the waitress looked at Gajeel there was a teasing look in her brown eyes. _'Does she know him?'_ Levy didn't know what this feeling was inside her. Was she jealous that this pretty waitress knew Gajeel? No. That's ridiculous! Why should she be jealous? Gajeel annoyed her! He always made fun of her height and her love for books.

Gajeel pretended to cough on his sleeve as he avoided the waitress.

The waitress lifted a brown brow as she leaned in and playfully shoved Gajeel on the shoulder. "Gajeel, is that you? The least you can do is say 'hi' to me!" She looked at Levy. "Oh, is this your girlfriend?"

Levy's face was as red as a tomato but not as red as Gajeel's as he slammed the palms of his hand on the wooden table and said loudly, "She is _NOT_ my girlfriend! She's my _shrimp_!" He glared his scarlet eyes at the waitress who only giggled.

The brunette only waved her hands as she laughed. "You know I'm just messing with you, calm down! Haha!" She patted Gajeel's head who only growled at her. Levy looked down at her hands as she waited for the waitress to stop flirting with her Gajeel! Did Levy just think of that?_ 'He's not mine! He could be with anyone he wants!'_ Levy crossed her arms over her small chest.

"Enough playing around. What would you like to order?" The waitress finally asked again. She placed a hand on the wooden booth and leaned closer to Gajeel. Gajeel scooted as far away from the waitress as possible as he said quickly, "Just two hot chocolates."

The waitress winked. "Coming right up!" The brunette walked to the back of the bakery and into the kitchen. Gajeel sighed with relief once she was gone.

Levy cleared her throat as she took a deep breath. She smirked at Gajeel, ignoring a weird feeling in her chest as she asked, "So, who was she and how do you know her?"

Gajeel narrowed his eyes at her and scowled. "I have no idea what you're talking about, shrimp."

"I think you know exactly who I'm talking about." Levy giggled as she pushed herself off of her seat in the booth and pretended to be the waitress. She leaned close to Gajeel and ruffled his long, black hair as she said, "What would you like to order ?"

Gajeel snarled as he glared at Levy. "Knock it off and get back in your damn seat!"

Levy rolled her eyes as she sat back down. "Really, how do you know her?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Levy ignored the blush on her cheeks as she pouted. "I just want to know, okay?"

Gajeel sighed dramatically. He placed an elbow on the booth and leaned his face in his huge hand. "Don't tell anyone at the Guild," he mumbled as he finally looked into her eyes.

Levy raised her right hand over her heart as she said, "I promise I won't tell."

Gajeel breathed heavily thought his nose, reminding Levy of an annoyed bull about to charge. He scowled at her deeply. Levy just narrowed her eyes back at him. Levy was not gonna let this slide! Gajeel glared harder with sweat sliding down his brow. "Damn, you won't stop glaring at me! Fine, I'll tell!"

Levy only smiled in victory.

Gajeel looked behind his shoulder to check if the waitress was returning. When the coast was clear, Gajeel leaned in so he could whisper to Levy. She could feel his breath tickle her face as he whispered, "I…," he cleared his throat. "I…I used to work here…" His cheeks were red from embarrassment. "I used to bake…On my free time when I'm not doing jobs and hanging out at the Guild…"

Levy had to bite her lips to keep from laughing. She couldn't belie that Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer that could scare you with a look in his scarlet eyes, used to work at a cute little bakery shop! She was about to say something when a laugh broke through her lips. She quickly covered her lips with her mouth, her cheeks pink.

Gajeel noticed her behavior. There was a look of hurt in his red eyes but it quickly dissolved to embarrassed and anger. "Are you_ laughing_ at me, shrimp?" he growled.

Levy knew if she spoke she would just laugh at him so she quickly shook her head side to side, her blue locks swishing along.

Gajeel only growled at her, annoyance in his expression. "I'm not gonna tell you anything if you laugh at me, shrimp!" He got closer to her face; his red eyes stared hard into Levy's brown eyes. He placed a large hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "If you tell _ANYONE_ I will-"

"Here's your hot chocolates!" The waitress was back, placing their mugs in front of the two mages. She smiled as she said, "Oh, were you about to_ kiss_ her, Gajeel?"

Gajeel glared up at the waitress as he said, "Beat it, Hayley! We were having an important discussion!"

Hayley only laughed. "You might want to wait a few minutes to drink your hot chocolates." With a bow and a wink she walked back to the kitchen.

Levy's face was still red from what the pretty waitress said._ 'He wasn't gonna kiss me. He was threatening me, the complete opposite of kissing!'_ Levy squeezed her eyes shut to avoid looking at her friend across from her. She squeaked when she felt someone pulling on her cheeks. The short bluenette opened her eyes to see Gajeel leaning across the bar grabbing both cheeks in his hand. He was pulling on them with a smirk on his fangy smile. "Now you're gonna ignore me, shrimp?" He teased. "You're gonna ignore me because I used to work at this dump?" He laughed.

Levy slapped his hands away, only making Gajeel laugh harder. He released her cheeks that were now tinted red from his pulling. "What was that for?!" Levy asked annoyed as she rubbed her sore cheeks.

"I was talking to you and you weren't answering!" Gajeel responded. "You're eyes were shut closed." Gajeel sighed. "What I was saying is that I know that annoying waitress is because I used to work here." He waved it off. "No big deal." He looked down at his hot chocolate. "We should wait a couple more minutes. They're still pretty hot."

"Y-Yeah…" Levy looked down at her own hot chocolate. It looked really good; the drink was swirling in yummy circles with words in it._ 'Is this made with magic?'_ Levy thought as she read her hot chocolate. Her drink said, 'Good luck with Gajeel, you're gonna need it! You two look cute together!'At the end of the note was a winking face. Levy smiled. So there was no need to be jealous-ENOUGH!

After three minutes Levy took a sip of her drink. The hot chocolate filled her taste buds with warmth. As the yummy treat went down her throat she felt all warm inside. 'Delicious.' "It's good enough to drink-" Levy was saying when she watched Gajeel chug the entire drink. He wiped his lips when he finished the entire hot chocolate.

Gajeel smiled in comfort as he leaned against the booth. His scarlet eyes were in complete bliss for a couple of seconds until he screamed in pain. "THAT WAS DAMN HOT!" he yelled as he pressed his forehead against the wooden able, clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Proud of yourself?" Levy asked as Gajeel cried out from the burning drink. She took a slow sip of her cocoa just as Hayley rushed on over and forced open Gajeel's mouth. In her hand was a cup of water. She dumped the entire cup full of water down his throat. Hayley glanced at Levy as she said, "Oh, he always does this. This is just a routine for me! He's too impatient to wait." She playfully tugged on Gajeel's black hair before patting hid back. "Here's your bill." She placed it in front of Gajeel before walking away.

Gajeel sighed din relief as he cooled down and paid the bill. His eyes were still watering from the hot chocolate as he led Levy out of the warm bakery and out into the freezing outdoors. "I guess I'll take you home-"

"No. Let's go to the Guild." Levy said. "I don't want to be alone now…"

Gajeel only grunted. He made no move to remove his hand from her back as he led her to their Guild.

Something in Levy's drink was making her feel funny. Her heart was beating fast as she thought of his large hand touching her back, how nice it felt against her. The book worm was also remembering how close Gajeel's face was to hers as he told her his secret. Levy had no idea how her hand grasped Gajeel's hand when they got closer to Fairy Tail. Levy loved the way his large hand held her small hand. She felt safe whenever she's near him._ 'What's going on? Why am I having these thoughts? And why on earth are we holding hands?!'_ She was blushing as she felt Gajeel squeeze her hand.

They were now in front of their precious Guild. Gajeel was about to open the doors when Levy pulled him back. He looked at her confused. "What now?" he asked. He was avoiding her again, not looking her in the eye as she held on to his hand tightly.

Levy had a strange sudden urge to want to be with Gajeel. Levy wanted to blame the magic in the hot chocolate but then she would be hiding her true feelings. The book worm really wanted to be with Gajeel but was too shy to approach him. But now she was ready, she was brave enough to do this here and now because of that awesome drink! So Levy quickly reached up and got on her tiptoes. She struggled to wrap her arms around his large neck beuase of their height difference. But that was not gonna stop Levy, no way! Her knees were shaking as she pulled him down close to her face. Confusion was in his red eyes. He was about to say something when Levy kissed his lips softly. Levy felt him gasp in her kiss as he tensed up. But moments later she could feel strong arms wrap around her waist, holding her tightly. Gajeel kissed her back as if she might break. Levy felt like she could fly into the heavens at this new feeling in her heart.

The two mages pulled back for much needed air. Their cheeks were flushed as they stared at each other with a new perspective. Levy rested a small hand on Gajeel's chest, focused on his fast heart beat against her palm.

To her surprise, Gajeel smiled down at her. No trace of a scowl. He was truly smiling at her. Levy smiled back at him and shyly kissed his rough cheek. "Gajeel-" she was about to speak when the doors of the Guild burst open. Mirajane came rushing at them and took a picture on her old camera. "You two are just adorable!" she squealed as she bounces up and down in excitement. "I just_ KNEW_ you two were meant for each other! Maybe my predictions about Natsu and Lucy are correct because I guess that you two would love each other!"

Gajeel sprung away from Levy who flushed a deep red at Mira's words. Gajeel scowled as he went on with his glaring and walked into the Guild. Levy slowly went up to Mira and said, "Can you please delete that picture?"

Mira shook her head, her blue eyes innocent. "No. No, I _won't_ delete such a perfect moment! Master will_ love_ this!" Then without another word, Mira raced into the Guild squealing in delight.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed Gajeel and Levy's story! Leave me some nice comments please!_


End file.
